Which world is the dream?
by Tf2sniper326
Summary: First fanfic, brony ends up in the world of my little pony when he falls asleep but the mane six end up in his house when they go to sleep, sorry if thats worded weirdly, rated T for some language and later down the line there'll be some action scenes
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was just an ordinary kid. Well, as normal as a sophomore could get with divorced parents. But other than that there wasn't anything that stood out about him. Gamer, decent grades, not a star athlete but boxing lessons keep him above average shape. He was just on the bus ride home to his Ma's house thinking about how to spend his evening.

_I have about 2 hours worth of homework and I need to study for AP chem. I'll unwind until dinner then do homework. Hmm, tomorrow is an even day _(his school alternated between even and odd days. For Thomas even days were easy and odd days were stressful)_ so I don't need that much sleep, I'll crash around midnight. _he thought.

The bus pulled into his stop and Thomas got up and went.

"Thanks," he said to the bus driver. The driver nodded and went on his route. Thomas started for home. Along the way his little brother Patrick caught up.

"Hey Patch," said Thomas.

"Hey Tom," said Patrick. Thomas rolled his eyes, he hated being called Tom, made him sound old, then again he deserved it for calling Patrick Patch. His little bro hated that name for some reason.

"Alright, alright hey there Pat," said Thomas.

"Thank you Tommy," said Patrick.

"What now you hate being called Pat to?" asked Thomas rolling his eyes again.

"Nah, I just like the way you roll your eyes, looks like a Tom and Jerry cartoon," said Patrick.

"You still watch that?"

"I'm four years younger than you remember?" said Patrick.

Thomas sighed, he and Patrick were very different. Thomas was an introvert, slightly above average joe who could go a few rounds in boxing and his extrovert 11 year old brother had memorized 100 digits of pi, learned advanced algebra and somehow managed to work in playing the piano. Yet the two of them somehow managed to get along surprisingly well.

"Hard to remember sometimes," said Thomas as they walked up to the house. They walked in greeted their two dogs said hello to their mom Colleen then went to their rooms. Thomas headed to the basement and turned on his computer, he surfed a few gaming websites for awhile then watched an episode of My Little Pony.

_The transformation is complete, I guess you can call me a brony now._ At first he just thought it was a show for little girls and well that was the target audience, but he then he watched a review of an episode on joshscorcher's channel and was interested enough to take a closer look. Thomas did like it but only the adventure episodes so for awhile he was hesitant to call himself a full on brony. After a while though he figured there wasn't a problem with calling himself that.

"DINNER GUYS" called Colleen.

Thomas dashed upstairs and lept into his spot at the table.

"What's for dinner Ma?" asked Thomas.

"Just some homemade burgers," said Colleen.

"Yum, man Mom you're the best," said Patrick appearing at his spot on the table.

They ate dinner talked about each others days and when they finished they cleared together.

"Hey Mom you want to watch Doctor Who tonight?" asked Patrick.

"Sure little bun, what will you do Thomas?" asked Colleen turning to her older son.

"Eh, homework," said Thomas as he turned to the basement.

"Lucky dog," said Patrick.

"That is further evidence that you are really an alien from outer space and the Doctor should send you home," said Thomas. He went to his room, did his homework, studied for chemistry, took a shower and then decided to watch some T.V.. Eventually he looked at his watch. It was 12:30.

_Well off to bed then._ He went to his room fell into his bed face first and closed his eyes.

Then he immediately opened them again fully awake and laying in what felt like grass. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a forest!

_What the hell_, He reached up to rub his eyes, then he noticed that his hands were red hooves. he stared at his hoof blankly for a few moments before getting up on all fours. He walked over to a nearby puddle trying not to panic. He looked at his reflection, and a red pegasus with a messy black mane stared back.

_What the fu-, no don't panic, don't panic this is just a dream_

"You okay mister?" came a voice from behind. Thomas turned around and found himself looking at Applebloom from MLP.

_Should I tell her? eh probably not._ "I'm fine Applebloom, thanks for asking," answered Thomas.

"How'd you know my name? I've never seen you before" said Applebloom.

_Dammit, well now I guess I have to tell._ "Its a long story, if you're headed to Zecora's I can tell you there, I mean if you show me the way," said Thomas

"You'd better have a good explanation," said Applebloom, "This way."

_Man, this is gonna be a long night._ Thomas thought as he followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Applebloom led Thomas to Zecora's hut.

"Hi Zecora," said Applebloom as she and Thomas walked in.

"Why hello little one, is there something the stranger wants done?" asked Zecora as she got up from meditating.

"No, but he's got some explaining to do. I've never seen him but he knew my name and where I was headed," said Applebloom.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Thomas. _How do I tell them that I'm a human?_

"Well? ya gonna gawk at empty space all day or are ya gonna get on with it?" asked Applebloom.

"Well for starters I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming right now. I mean its just impossible," said Thomas looking for the right words.

"But how do you have the gift of prophecy? No need to be slow but don't explain to quickly," said Zecora.

"Well, alright. I'm from another world. I'm normally a creature known as a human, we walk on our hind legs, have hair on the top of our heads and use our front legs as arms and hands to pick things up. I know about certain things that happen because there is a T.V. show called My Little Pony that has all the mane six's adventures on it," said Thomas. Applebloom looked at him with disbelief but Zecora stayed calm.

"Either yer a dirty liar or yer nuts," said Applebloom after a rather awkward pause.

"He speaks truth and he is not mad, however slow down just a tad," said Zecora.

"Well I don't believe it, hind legs, humans, hair only on the top of their heads, T.V. show? Its just silly," said Applebloom.

"You're a cutie mark crusader with your friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, you were the one who was brave enough to meet Zecora for the first time, although you did once eat some of her herbs to get your cutie mark but ended up with cutie pox. If I remember correctly first you got a ring, then plate twirling, then tap dancing, then fancy talk, I don't remember the other ones. You once had the idea to write for the paper with your friends but it just ended up as a gossip dump. And, actually thats all I know about you," said Thomas. Applebloom's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Now that that's cleared up can you take me to ponyville? I'm sure Twilight would want to hear my story, and I feel like it'd be better if you were the one to introduce me," said Thomas. Applebloom closed her mouth and nodded.

"Sure thing, I'm sure Twi would love to hear," said Applebloom, "bye Zecora." she said as she turned to go, Thomas followed.

"Goodbye you two, watch out for things that go boo," said Zecora waving them goodbye.

"So what do you know about ponyville?" asked Applebloom after awhile.

"I only want to have to explain once, can we wait until we get to ponyville?" asked Thomas.

"Alright then, but answer me this, what does yer cutie mark mean?" asked Applebloom. Thomas looked at his flank, his cutie mark was a pair of boxing gloves. _THAT'S my calling in life? Boxing? I mean its fun and all, but my calling in life? sheesh._

"Boxing gloves, means I'm a fighter," said Thomas.

"Boxing?"

"Called that because we fight in a square with four walls on the side,"

"Is it like karate?"

"Oh yeah, you once tried to learn karate with Rainbow Dash didn't you? Anyway its kind of like that, biggest difference is that there's no kicking allowed," said Thomas as they entered ponyville. They headed towards the library when all of a sudden Pinkie Pie bounced over to them.

"Ooo, a new pegasus, I'll start baking a cake for the party right away," said Pinkie.

"Actually Pinkie can you go and gather the elements of harmony and meet us at Twilight's?" asked Thomas. Pinkie stopped bouncing and looked at Thomas more closely.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked.

"Its a long story and I only want to explain it once. Can you just get the elements and meet us at Twilight's? We can party afterwards," said Thomas.

"Alright I'll go get them" said Pinkie as she bounced away. Applebloom and Thomas continued to Twilights house and found that Pinkie had somehow already managed to gather everypony up.

"How did-? never mind," said Thomas. _Its Pinkie Pie, don't question it_. Rainbow Dash flew down and looked at him.

"So you're the 'mysteriously cool' pony?" she asked.

"I'm sure you think that you're at least 20% cooler than I am Dash," said Thomas smirking slightly as her face went from an 'I'm way too cool for this' to 'WTF'.

"How'd you?" Rainbow Dash began.

"He knows a lot more than that, lets head in," said Applebloom. They headed inside, everypony except Applebloom staring at Thomas.

"Hi you guys, oh hey! Is Pinkie throwing the party here?" asked Twilight as they came in.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"The name is Thomas, and before you introduce yourselves, you are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight," said Thomas pointing to each pony as he named them.

"How'd you know?" asked Twilight, looking a bit taken aback.

"Applebloom, you wanna explain?" asked Thomas.

"Sure thing, Thomas here isn't usually a pony, he's whats called a human, creatures from another world, and he knows about all of us because of a show called My Little Pony," said Applebloom. Everypony starred at her for a few moments, then Pinkie fell to the floor laughing.

"Great joke, but be less serious when you tell it," said Pinkie getting up from the floor.

"It ain't a joke," said Applebloom.

"Prove it then," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well I can't prove that I'm human but you Dash, you're from Cloudsdale, you can do a sonic rainboom, you want to join the Wonderbolts and at one point you were in the academy where you were a wingpony to, uh what was her name? Lightning Dust? Anyway she was a bit reckless and almost got your friends killed with a cyclone while you two were cloudbusting for training, yadda, yadda, yadda," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash's mouth was hanging open when he finished.

"How'd you?" she began.

"You can believe my story or you can accuse me of being a spy, your choice," said Thomas.

"Do me, do me," shouted Pinkie. One by one Thomas told them stories he knew about each of the ponies, he told Pinkie about the cake on the train, Applejack about the applebuck season in which she tried to do the whole thing herself, Rarity about when she tried to make dresses for the rest of the ponies but ended up trying to please them too much, Fluttershy about the time she lectured a dragon for snoring and Twilight about her journey during her brother's wedding.

"Well, you're certainly one interesting pegasus thats for sure," said Twilight, "do you mind if I ask you a few questions about humans?"

"Sure, but don't take all day, I want to learn how to fly sometime," said Thomas.

"You mean you don't know how to fly?" asked Rainbow Dash with a shocked expression on her face.

"Would you know how to use magic if one day you woke up and discovered you were a unicorn?" asked Thomas.

"Hey, don't get snappy with your teacher," Rainbow Dash teased, "I'll teach you."

"Thanks Dash," said Thomas.

"See ya after Twi's done grilling you, meet me at sugar cube corner when you're done and we'll grab a cupcake before the lesson," said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright then, bye guys," said Thomas as the ponies left until it was just him and Twilight in the library.

_Hope this doesn't take to long._

"Spike can you get a quill and about ten feet of parchment ready?" called Twilight.

"Sure thing Twi," answered Spike.

_*sigh* This is gonna last all day isn't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas eventually emerged from the library. Twilight had asked him about everything imaginable, from technology to fashion, politics to entertainment and a lot of questions describing humans in general. Eventually she ran out of questions and gave him directions to sugar cube corner. Thomas walked over to it and found Rainbow Dash in front of a bakery.

"Bout' time you showed up," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well sorry master Rainbow Dash but the egghead known as Twilight had a lot of questions," said Thomas his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Before we go in what the heck does your cutie mark mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Pinkie asked you to stall me so she could get the party ready didn't she?" asked Thomas.

"Well yeah, Fluttershy well get us when they're ready, but I'm still curious," said Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh, its a pair of boxing gloves," said Thomas mad about having to answer even more questions.

"So your calling in life is putting things in boxes?" asked Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face.

"No, boxing is a fighting style humans use," said Thomas, "and before you ask its called boxing because we fight in a square arena with poles on the four corners with ropes tied to them. The ropes go along the edge of the arena and it looks like a box with the top off."

"I can't think of any boxes that are made of rope," said Rainbow Dash.

"I wasn't the one who named it," said Thomas.

"Well if humans are so bad at naming things I bet the whole thing sucks," said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, we have Karate too, and I could pound you and your fancy black belt into the ground any day of the week," said Thomas.

"How'd you know I was a black belt-, oh yeah, the whole 'show' thing. Anyway, how about after the flying lesson we do a little sparing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You're on," said Thomas.

"Uh, i-if you two are done they're ready for you," said Fluttershy appearing in the door of the bakery.

"Alright then," said Thomas. They all went inside and were greeted with a blast of confetti from Pinkie's party cannon.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE THOMAS!" everypony shouted. Thomas was a bit taken aback, he wasn't used to being the center of attention and didn't know how to respond. He forced on a nervous smile. Pinkie had attracted quite a crowd, it looked like at least thirty ponies were all crammed into the little shop. Some coming up to greet him and some were helping themselves to the cake that Pinkie had prepared. Thomas said hello to the ponies who talked to him and he made his way over to the cake.

"Do we have to stay here for that long?" asked Rainbow Dash who was clearly bored.

"Just lemme grab a slice and then we'll go," said Thomas.

"Huh, not much for attention are ya?" asked Applejack, she had made her way over to them.

"Nah, I don't really like ponies staring at me like I'm special. Cause I usually don't feel like anything great," said Thomas. _Huh, already thinking in pony talk, hope that doesn't happen when I wake up._

"Huh, well later if ya got the time you can help with applebucking. Decent work with not too many ponies around to gawk at ya," said Applejack.

"Sounds good, if I have the time I'll come on over," said Thomas. They reached the cake, Pinkie was there giving out slices.

"Hi there Tommy! Do you like the party?" asked Pinkie as she got them all slices.

"Its a good party Pinkie but I'm not really a party pony, and please don't call me Tommy," said Thomas.

"Whyever not dearie? I think its a lovely nickname," said Rarity pushing her way over to them.

"Well, I just prefer being called Thomas, Tommy makes me feel like I'm six and Tom makes me feel like an old pony," said Thomas.

"Why aren't you a party pony?" asked Pinkie, she looked confused and sad at the same time.

"Pinkie, please don't feel bad, its a great party, I just don't like being the center of attention thats all," said Thomas.

"Okay, now eat up that cake, it took a while to get the ingredients right, hope you like it!" said Pinkie the smile returning to her face. Thomas gobbled down his cake, it was chocolate with whipped cream filling. _MAN, Pinkie's cooking is almost as good as Ma's._

"Now that you're done can we go now?" asked Rainbow Dash impatiently.

"Not one for staying in one place for too long are ya? Anyway yeah lets go. I'm sure flying will be amazing," said Thomas as he and Rainbow Dash headed for the door, "bye guys, thanks for the party and the cake Pinkie."

"See you later," they all said as they waved them goodbye.

"So, where to Dashie?" asked Thomas.

"Just over by Fluttershy's house. And don't call me Dashie, makes me feel like a filly," said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Hey, I know how it feels if you remember the conversation Pinkie and I had earlier," said Thomas.

"Oh yeah, anyway time for your lesson. First step is just extending your wings," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas looked at his wings, focused for a moment, then expanded them. Then before Rainbow Dash could say anything he started to flap them and he managed to hover off the ground a few feet.

"Huh, not bad for a first try, lets try something a little more advanced," said Rainbow Dash. The two of them continued their lesson, Thomas learned how to take off properly, how to make sharp turns, how to fly fast and against every law of physics he knew, how to come to a sudden stop, all in about an hour and a half.

"Wow, not half bad, all you gotta do now is practice," said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Dash, now how about that fight?" asked Thomas.

"Oh ho ho, its on Tommy boy," taunted Rainbow Dash. They both crouched into a fighting position but just as they were about to begin:

"STOP, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" came a scared but loud voice. Thomas and Rainbow Dash turned and saw Fluttershy with a scared expression on her face.

"I don't want you two to fight but if you have to please do it somewhere else. The animals will get scared from all the noise," said Fluttershy.

"Oh, okay Fluttershy, sorry about that," said Thomas, "we'll fight someplace else."

"Thank you but do you really need to fight? You're friends aren't you?" asked Fluttershy tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look Fluttershy, I'm sorry for how you feel, we are friends, but yeah we do have to fight," said Rainbow Dash.

"But why? Fighting never solves anything," protested Fluttershy.

"That is sadly debatable. We don't NEED to fight but we really want to. Its hard to explain but in a fight you get a rush, the harder the fight the greater the rush, we both want that rush and we're okay with fighting to get it," said Thomas.

"Okay, just don't hurt each other too much okay?" said Fluttershy looking defeated.

"Don't worry, Tommy boy will be fine," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'd worry more about Dashie," said Thomas. They looked at each other, both looking the other over. Thomas had fought a few Karate masters before, he spent most of the time picking himself off the mat, but he had won a few fights. In general, when a Karate fighter went down, unless they immediately spring back to their feet they stay down. Thomas was different, while not every boxer shared his viewpoint Thomas believed that if he just keep getting back up he could win anything. Rainbow Dash on the other hand was losing confidence that the fight would be easy. She still thought she would win, but she had a nagging sensation, she had no idea what to expect from the fight. And from the way Thomas's eyes looked her over, she could tell he had some decent experience fighting Karate masters before. Then again, she was good even for a Karate master.

"Well, we ain't gonna get much done staring at each other all day, why don't we fly over to the dojo?" asked Thomas.

"You're that confident in flying already?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I had a decent teacher, lets get going Dashie," taunted Thomas.

"Your choice Tommy boy," said Rainbow Dash. They took off together and flew toward the dojo. Both had the same thought: _I'm gonna win, but its not gonna be easy._


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas and Rainbow Dash landed in front of the dojo and headed inside. Rainbow walked over to one of the uniforms and put it on.

"You ready to lose Tommy boy?" taunted Rainbow Dash as she flew over to the mat in the center of the dojo.

"Before we begin I'd like to have one rule in this fight," said Thomas.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"In boxing when a fighter goes down they have ten seconds to get back up and keep fighting. That rule is a big part of my strategy in fighting so," said Thomas.

"Yeah, yeah fine lets get going," said Rainbow Dash impatiently. Thomas flew to the mat. Both he and Rainbow Dash crouched into their fighting poses. Rainbow with a typical Karate ready position and Thomas with the usual boxing ready position.

"You do know how stu-" Rainbow Dash began. But before she could finish Thomas rushed her and threw a right hook at her jaw. Rainbow Dash barely managed to step back in time. She gritted her teeth and countered with a double punch to Thomas's face. The blow sent him stumbling back and he just barely managed to stay on his feet. _Jeez, this is gonna be harder than I thought._ They began circling each other, both looking for an opening. Then Thomas had an idea, he had hidden the fact that Rainbow Dash's blow had left him with a bleeding mouth. So he looked down and spit blood onto the mat.

"Ohmigosh! are you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash dropping her guard. Thomas smiled.

"Dashie I've won fights with two broken legs," said Thomas. Then he rushed her and threw another wicked right to her jaw. This time Rainbow Dash was still shaken from what she had done and Thomas landed the blow. It sent her reeling back, no pony had ever hit her that hard, through her hazey vision she saw Thomas coming in for another blow. She blocked him and pushed him away.

"Are you nuts? Why'd you do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"When you can't when a fight through brute force alone you need to be clever," said Thomas, "you want to stop or-." He was cut off when Rainbow Dash rushed him and karate chopped his face, kneed his stomach and then slamed her hooves across the top of his head. He fell to the ground. _One, two, three…_ He was having a hard time getting back up and Rainbow Dash had turned away. _Four, five.._ He picked himself up.

"Hey, Dashie we ain't done yet," said Thomas with a smile on his face. He was feeling the rush and he knew he was gonna win. Rainbow Dash turned and looked at him, then she started to feel the rush as well, she smiled.

"You keep asking for it, you're gonna get it Tommy boy," said Rainbow Dash. They rushed at each other again trading blows. Rainbow Dash was fast and threw punches and kicks quickly and dodged most of Thomas's attacks. Thomas on the other hand was slower, he would block most of Rainbow Dash's attacks, wait for when she slowed down a little, then lash out. Neither were hitting the other much but when they did the other would feel it. Rainbow Dash's quick jabs stung, and seemed to build on one another until Thomas's whole body hurt. Thomas's brutal punches on the other hand sent Rainbow Dash reeling back and only just able to recover. They continued this for an hour and at that point Rainbow Dash was just too tired to continue.

"Okay enough, thats all I can do," she said. They both fell to the ground, the rush of the fight wearing off. Rainbow Dash was beyond exhausted, she had never fought anypony for that long before. Thomas wasn't nearly as tired as Rainbow Dash, but his whole body hurt from all the quick jabs he got from her.

"Well Rainbow Dash I gotta say, its been awhile since somepony challenged me like that," said Thomas.

"Heh, yeah well, I've never had a fight quite like that before, most ponies would've stayed down after what I did to you," said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess thats what threw people off their game back home, when they see me get back up spit a tooth out and smile most guys back down," said Thomas.

"We'll have to do this more often, I've never gotten that much of a rush out of a fight before," said Rainbow Dash, "And I know I'll get you next time."

"Heh, yeah you might," said Thomas. They continued to lie there for about ten minutes.

"Think I have time to go applebucking with Applejack?" asked Thomas picking himself up.

"Sure its only noon, I'll show you where the farm is, I could go for some apple pie anyway," said Rainbow Dash picking herself up. She took her uniform off and walked out of the dojo. Thomas followed her out and they flew over to Applejack's. They landed and Applejack came out to meet them.

"Hey you two how are ya?" she asked.

"Hungry," Thomas and Rainbow Dash said at the same time.

"Well come on in then, I got a few pies ready," said Applejack. The three of them walked into Applejack's home and got some pie. Then Thomas and Rainbow Dash both inhaled their food so quickly they barely tasted it.

"Woah, slow down you two, or it'll come back out your mouth just as fast," said Applejack, "how'd you two get so hungry anyway?"

"After I taught Tommy boy how to fly we did a little sparing," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, so you're a fighter Thomas? Well then you shouldn't have too much trouble applebucking," said Applejack, "Say Rainbow Dash, you wanna help out?"

"Sorry Applejack but I really need a nap," said Rainbow Dash. She headed for the door then turned around suddenly.

"Hey Thomas, you don't have a place to sleep tonight do ya?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Now that you mention it no," said Thomas.

"Well you're welcome to stay at my place," she said.

"Sure, sleeping on a cloud should be cool, but you'll have to show me the way," said Thomas.

"Got it, have fun with Applejack," said Rainbow Dash, she turned and flew off.

"Well now that thats sorted out lets get applebuckin'," said Applejack.

"Sure thing," said Thomas. They walked out, grabbed a few carts then headed into the orchard.

"Okay watch me first," said Applejack. She hit a nearby tree with her hind hooves and every apple in the tree fell out at once.

"You try on that tree over there, and don't feel bad that you can't get them all down with one kick. Even some earth ponies have trouble with it," said Applejack. Thomas walked over to the tree Applejack had pointed out. He turned and kicked it as hard as he could, about half the apples fell out. He kicked it again and the rest tumbled to the ground.

"Heh, you sure are strong for a pegasus," said Applejack.

"Thanks, how about we switch between bucking and picking up the apples?" asked Thomas.

"Good idea, I'll pick up the apples first, you work on a few other trees," said Applejack. They did their respective jobs and switched every now and then. Eventually Thomas decided to break the silence

"So, what do think about me? The fact that I'm human I mean?" asked Thomas.

"I'm honestly freaking out a bit. I mean I'm okay with the fact that you're human, you're a nice guy so I don't think it matters what you are. But the fact that people could be watching me at any moment creeps me out," said Applejack.

"Its a kid's show, they wouldn't show anything unsuitable for anyone under ten years old," said Thomas.

"Well thats a relief. But don't you mean anyhuman?" asked Applejack.

"People are lazy, anyone is easier than anyhuman so we stuck with anyone," said Thomas.

"How come you're not lazy then?" asked Applejack.

"Not everyone is lazy but most of us don't like working that much," said Thomas.

"Glad we got one of the practical ones," said Applejack, "that should be enough for today, why don't you head back to Twilight's?"

"Because she'll have thought up another hundred questions," said Thomas.

"Can't blame a pony for being curious, anyway you can get a decent book there if ya need a good read," said Applejack, "I'll send Rainbow Dash over there when she comes for ya."

"*sigh* Alright, I guess I could use a good book," said Thomas. They gathered the carts and headed back to the barn. They got there, put the apples away.

"Thank you kindly Thomas, it was great to have some new company you're welcome to come and do it again anytime," said Applejack.

"Sure thing, see you later," said Thomas as he headed toward the door. He flew back to Twilight's.

It was midafternoon when he got to the library, he headed in.

"Hey there Thomas. What brings you here?" asked Twilight, looking up from her book.

"Well I could use a good book," said Thomas.

"Oh, well over here I have a book on advanced flight techniques," said Twilight pointing to a book about six inches thick.

"Heh, heh, thanks but I prefer fiction," said Thomas.

"Oh, over in that section," said Twilight pointing to a row of books behind her. Thomas looked through and eventually found a book about a manticore fighter. He picked it up then found a place to start reading. _Heh, this book ain't to bad, could use a more three dimensional love interest though._

"Hey Thomas? Sorry to interrupt but do all humans prefer fiction?" asked Twilight. He sighed, he knew there would be at least a few questions but it would still be tedious to answer them all.

"No there are plenty who like history or nonfiction. I just like fiction 'cause its easier to lose myself in a good story," said Thomas.

"Lose yourself?"

"My life back home isn't the easiest thing. Its not a constant struggle to survive but sometimes I need to get away from it all," said Thomas.

"I know the feeling, it can be rough. Be sure to come back here when you need to okay?" asked Twilight, looking a bit concerned.

"Thanks Twi," said Thomas. They both went back to their books and read until sunset. Then Rainbow Dash came in.

"Hey there egg-heads," she said.

"Hey, you like the Daring Do series," remarked Thomas. Rainbow Dash blushed.

"Okay, okay sorry. Anyway, ready to go Thomas?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, see you later Twi," said Thomas.

"Good night you two," said Twilight. Thomas and Rainbow Dash headed outside then flew up to Rainbow Dash's house. They walked into the living room.

"You can take my room if you want, the couch is fine for me," said Rainbow Dash.

"Nah, its fine, you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow's fight," said Thomas. _Assuming this dream lasts until tomorrow that is._

"Heh, okay, see ya in the morning," said Rainbow Dash as she flew to her room. Thomas lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Only to immediately open them again fully rested. He looked around, he was back in his room. He sighed. _Man why'd I have to wake up? That dream was the best._ He got out of bed shook himself then noticed that he still had his red wings. _What the hell? Huh, maybe I'm still dreaming._ He took out a shirt and cut two slits in the back so he could still extend his wings if he had to, pulled on the shirt, put some jeans on then opened the door.

He almost fainted when he saw what was in the basement area. There were six teenage girls there and they looked like the mane six only in human form. They started to stir. _Man, this'll be hard to explain. _


	5. Chapter 5

The girl who looked like Rainbow Dash was the first to get up. She had messy shoulder length rainbow hair, and was wearing a light blue hoodie with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the top left part of it, light blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"What the- WHAT THE HELL!" she cried out as she got a good look at herself.

"Rainbow Dash please keep it down," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash turned around.

"Who are you? What are you? What am I? How'd you know my name? Where the hell am I?!" asked Rainbow Dash in rapid succession.

"Slow down and keep it down. I'm Thomas, we're humans, we meet yesterday and you're in my house," said Thomas.

"T-Thomas?! THIS is what you usually look like?" asked Rainbow Dash clearly still in shock.

"Well the wings are new," said Thomas extending them as he said it. Rainbow Dash looked at him for a bit then tried to extend her own wings but they were under her hoodie. She tugged at her clothes.

"Can I take these off? I never liked clothes and they're covering my wings," said Rainbow Dash.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO and NO," said Thomas practically in a panic.

"Okay, jeez, but why not?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Humans have areas that are better left covered up," said Thomas, "I'll cut some slits in your hoodie so you can at least extend your wings."

"Alright," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas got the scissors and cut two slits in her hoodie. As soon as he was done she began to hover around the basement.

"Okay, now keep it down while we wait for the others to wake up," said Thomas.

"Why do we need to be quiet?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We'll wake up my Ma and my brother if we're not," said Thomas.

"You still live with your family?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Humans aren't legally adults until we're 18," said Thomas.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt you two but would you mind explaining where I am?" came a voice from behind. Thomas and Rainbow Dash turned around. Rarity had woken up. She had her horn and usual hair style. She was wearing a white tank top and a purple skirt that went down to her knees. On the bottom right skirt there was Rarity's cutie mark.

"Hi there Rarity," said Rainbow Dash.

"How'd you know my name? And what are you?" asked Rarity looking confused.

"Um, take a good look at yourself and remember the weird red pegasus you meet yesterday," said Thomas. Rarity looked herself over, she stayed relatively calm compared to when Rainbow Dash woke up but she was still a little shocked.

"Well thats interesting," said Rarity.

"Wha- where am I?" asked Twilight as she woke up. She also had her horn and usual hair style. She was wearing a light purple short sleeve shirt with a white collar and black pants. She also had a silver necklace with her cutie mark in the middle

"Welcome to the world of humans Twilight," said Rainbow Dash.

"Humans? Oh, so this is what you look like," said Twilight looking herself over and getting on all fours.

"Oh right, hind legs," said Twilight. She stood up properly, wobbled a bit then walked over to a coach to sit down.

"This'll make for an interesting letter to the princess," said Twilight. Before anyone could respond Fluttershy woke up. She had her usual long pink hair and Thomas assumed she also still had her wings. She was wearing a yellow dress and her cutie mark was around the right side of her waist.

"Uh, Fluttershy dearie, don't panic but you're a human now," said Rarity.

"Oh, I thought something felt weird," said Fluttershy. At that moment Thomas's dog Sam came bounding down the stairs.

"Oh hello there little one what's your name?" Fluttershy asked Sam. Sam walked over to her and sat in her lap and wagged his tail. Fluttershy seemed to forget everything else and talked to him.

"So Thomas do you have any idea whats going on?" asked Twilight.

"All I know is that last night I fell asleep and ended up in your world, then you fell asleep and ended up in mine," said Thomas.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" shouted Applejack as she woke up and looked around. She had her ponytail hair and was more muscular than the rest of them. She was wearing her cowboy hat and an orange t-shirt with brown shorts. Her cutie mark was on the left leg of the shorts.

"Please keep it down Applejack," said Thomas, "We don't know what exactly is going on right now but I can tell you that I'm Thomas and right now you're human." Applejack calmed down a little and looked at them.

"So this is what you look like," said Applejack, she stood up.

"Jeez, not used to being this tall," she said.

"Well we should be back in ponyville tonight if the pattern continues," said Twilight.

"Hey Thomas why are you so worried about waking your mom and brother?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Would you wanna wake up and find six strangers in your basement?" asked Applejack.

"Thats part of it, but the other part is that since I'm a guy and you all are girls, well that could sent the wrong message," said Thomas _How the hell am I gonna explain this to Ma and Dad?_

"*YAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNN* Oh, am I dreaming?" came Pinkie Pie's cheerful voice. She was also muscular but not quite as much as Applejack, her hair was as usual darkish pink and poofy. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with her cutie mark in the middle of it and a short pink skirt.

"Thats a surprisingly good question Pinkie," said Rarity.

"We're all humans now," said Rainbow Dash.

"Really? COOL," said Pinkie. She got up and started skipping around the room 'la, la la'ing to herself.

"How am I gonna explain this to Ma?" asked Thomas.

"I don't know but you'd better come up with a good explanation quickly," came a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned, it was Colleen, and she was not amused. _Shit._

"Oh, hello Thomas's Mom! Why are you frowning?" asked Pinkie.

"Uh, Pinkie you might want to let Thomas handle this," said Twilight.

"Thanks Twi. Anyway Ma, this is not what it looks like okay, I only meet them last night," said Thomas.

"And yet they're all in our basement," said Colleen._ Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to show her._

"Uh, Ma? You might want to sit down before I tell you," said Thomas.

"I'm already pretty shocked that I found you with six teenage girls in my basement," said Colleen.

"Okay then," said Thomas. He extended his wings. His mother's face went from anger to shock.

"How wha-?" she asked, then she sat on the stairs.

"I'm not sure either Ma. All I know is that last night when I went to sleep I immediately woke up in the world of My Little Pony. Ya know, that show I watch? Anyway in that world I was a red pegasus and when I went to sleep there I woke up here with these wings," said Thomas.

"Okay then…. What are your friends names?" asked Colleen clearly still shocked.

"The name is Rainbow Dash, pegasus."

"Name's Applejack ma'am. I was an earth pony back home"

"I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm an earth pony too"

"Um, I'm Fluttershy, also a pegasus"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn."

"And I'm Rarity, also a unicorn. May I ask your name and how you're doing ma'am?"

"I'm Colleen. And I'm alright, all things considered... Anyway come on up and I'll get some breakfast ready," said Colleen, then she turned, "Oh and Thomas I think you should stay home and get your friends oriented to this world."

"Okay Ma," said Thomas. He and the mane six headed upstairs to the dining room.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Colleen.

"I suppose you don't have any daffodil sandwiches?" asked Twilight.

"Humans can't digest grass," said Thomas.

"Well whatta ya got? I'm starving," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well we have a few apples and oranges," said Colleen bringing over a big bowl of fruit.

"That sounds fine," said Fluttershy. The mane six helped themselves to the bowl while Thomas went to the kitchen to get some leftover pepperoni pizza from the fridge. He warmed it up the the microwave and then sat down next to the mane six.

"Where's Pat Ma?" he asked, only now realizing that his brother wasn't at the table.

"He went to a friends house last night," said Colleen. Rainbow Dash looked at Thomas's pizza hungrily.

"What is that stuff?" she asked.

"Pepperoni pizza," said Thomas.

"Is it any good?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I like it but you might not. HEY!" cried out Thomas. Rainbow Dash had snatched one of his slices and had gobbled it down before he could do anything.

"Whatta ya mean I might not like it? That was amazing!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Really, can I try it?" asked Twilight.

"That might not be the best- HEY!" yelled Thomas. Twilight had picked it up with her magic and had begun to eat it.

"How could you have thought I wouldn't like this? This is delicious," said Twilight between bites. Thomas was about to respond when he heard a 'thud' from behind him. He turned around and noticed that Colleen had sat down in the middle of the kitchen and was clutching her head. Thomas and Fluttershy rushed over.

"Are you okay Colleen?" asked Fluttershy.

"I-I-I'm fine. I just, I've never seen magic or winged people or-" said Colleen in a voice just shy of panicy.

"Maybe you should go upstairs to lie down for a while," said Fluttershy, "I'll help you upstairs."

"Thank you Fluttershy, I think that would be best," said Colleen. She and Fluttershy walked upstairs to Colleen's room.

Thomas walked back to the dining room and found that the rest of the mane six had helped themselves to his pizza.

"I'm so sorry dearie but they were just going on and on about how good it was," apologized Rarity.

"Yeah it was great! Why didn't you think we would like it you silly filly?" asked Pinkie.

_Oh great, how do I tell them that the just became meat eaters?_

"Well its not food that ponies are used to eating," said Thomas.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, we ain't ponies at the moment," said Applejack.

"I mean it goes against pony nature," said Thomas.

"How could something that good go against pony nature?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well those red round things on top of the pizza, those were pepperoni," said Thomas.

"Oh so thats what those things were, I was gonna ask you later," said Twilight.

"Pepperoni is meat," said Thomas.

"What's meat? 'Cause whatever it was I want more of it," said Rainbow Dash.

_Here we go,_

"Meat is dead animal flesh," said Thomas.

"WHAT!" they all shouted at once.

"Humans are omnivores, we eat both meat and veggies," said Thomas. They all stood there a moment in shock. Twilight was the first to speak.

"Well if its human nature to eat meat I guess we can't really judge. But I don't think we should let Fluttershy eat any if possible."

"Agreed, there are some people who don't eat meat, we call them vegetarians," said Thomas, "My stepsister is one and I can ask her for some recipes if you want."

"Thanks sugarcube, but after tasting that stuff I can't help but want more," said Applejack.

"Yeah, it was just so good," said Rainbow Dash.

"You talking about the pizza? Can I have a slice?" asked Fluttershy. She and Colleen had come back down from upstairs.

"NO," they all said at once.

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Fluttershy she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Sorry Fluttershy, but its like this-" said Thomas. He explained what meat was to her and asked if she wanted to be a vegetarian.

"Yes, I don't care if it's human nature, I'm never eating an animal," said Fluttershy with a determined expression on her face.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll get along with my step sister Eleanor, shes been a vegetarian for a while now," said Thomas.

"Speaking of your stepsister, Thomas I think three of your friends should go to your Dad's house," said Colleen.

"Why?" asked Thomas.

"I don't have enough room or food for another six people," said Colleen.

"Good point," said Thomas.

"Why do you and your husband live in different houses?" asked Pinkie. Colleen flinched.

"Pinkie, he's not my husband anymore, we divorced. And he remarried," said Colleen.

"Oh, sorry," said Pinkie.

"No, its fine. Now who is going to Brendon's house?" asked Colleen.

"Well Fluttershy obviously, the only vegetarian cook I know lives over there," said Thomas.

"Is there anything close to Brendon's house that would interest us?" asked Rarity.

"Well there is a bakery and jewel shop nearby who are looking for workers," said Thomas. "My Dad well probably want you to pay rent or something so I suggest you take the jobs. You won't really have anything else to do there anyway."

"Sounds fine, I always did love working with gems," said Rarity.

"Yippie! I love baking! I'll make cakes and cupcakes and muffins and," said Pinkie.

"So Twilight, Applejack and I will stay here then?" interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, and I think you should use different names," said Colleen.

"Really why?" asked Twilight.

"Names like yours are strange to humans and you don't want to draw attention to yourselves," said Colleen.

"So what should we call each other?" asked Applejack.

"Well I think that when people other than my family and step family are around we should call Applejack Jackie, Twilight Tara, Rarity Rachel, Rainbow Dash Ramona, Fluttershy Faith and we can just call Pinkie Pinkie," said Thomas.

"Why does Pinkie get to keep her name?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well changing a name can be difficult and Pinkie can be a nickname for a human," said Thomas.

"Now that that's settled I'll go call Brendon," said Colleen.

"Think he'll listen?" asked Thomas.

"I'll sent him a picture of Rainbow Dash with her wings extended," said Colleen.

"Think he'll let us stay?" asked Pinkie.

"If you can pay rent I'm sure he'll let you stay over there. My experiences with Brendon aside, he is a good man, but he can be impatient," said Colleen.

"Yay! Its a whole new world for adventure and we already found a home!" said Pinkie she started skipping and 'la, la, la-'ing to herself again.

_How do I tell them that this planet is A) Fucked up, B) full of assholes and C) one of those assholes is my Dad?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi there! I'm not dead! Anyway sorry for taking awhile to update but I got school finals just around the corner so yeah, anyway I'll try to add a chapter every weekend from on so if you like the story check in then. One final thing, PLEASE REVEIW I want to do a good job and I need feedback in order for that to happen. Enjoy! (Oh forgot to say: If I owned my little pony I'd have better things to do than write fanfiction about it)**

Colleen came back into the dining room with her phone.

"Okay Rainbow can you extend your wings for me?" she asked. Rainbow Dash obliged and Colleen took a photo then send it with a text to Brendon.

"What is that thing?" asked Twilight pointing at Colleen's phone.

"A smartphone, we use it to talk to people from a long distance away but we can do a lot more with it," said Colleen.

"Cool can I have one?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They cost $600 dollars," said Thomas.

"Dollars?" asked Rarity

"Bits," said Thomas.

"Oh,"

"Anyway if I'm going to be showing you around town we'll need to do something about your horns," said Thomas.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Humans don't have horns and we want to stay unnoticed," said Thomas.

"Why are you so intent on staying hidden? I bet an air show from yours truly would earn enough for me to get one of those smartphone thingies," said Rainbow Dash.

_Gotta tell them straight, they need to know._

"Look, this world is nothing like Equestria, we do have friendship and love here, but this world is also full of anger, greed, sadness you name something that hurts people and this world's got it," said Thomas.

"Okay so there are more bullies here, I still don't see why I can't go and show the world who I am," said Rainbow Dash, she looked a bit taken aback though.

"How can a world like that conjure you up anyway? I haven't known you for very long but I can tell yer an honest pon- I mean man," said Applejack.

"I'm still a boy, but anyway everybody on this planet is different, some are full of laughter others hate the sound of it, some are loyal to their friends others would stab their friends in the back if it meant a few bucks," said Thomas.

"WHAT? Hate laughing?" asked Pinkie looking devastated at the idea.

"Stab a friend in the back?" asked Rainbow Dash, she looked furious, "How can humans do that?"

"Dash," Thomas reached out a hand to her but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me,"

"Dash you can't judge all of humanity on the fact that there are a few bastards in this world,"

"Says who? Anything that can become that much of a, a," Rainbow Dash paused looking for the right word. Seeing her chance Twilight stepped in.

"Rainbow Dash, you know just as well as I do that ponies had it just as bad before the princesses came," she said, "and there are still plenty of,… of bastards in Equestria, they're just good at hiding," said Twilight.

"*sigh* Yeah, I know, but just the idea of a friend hurting a friend like that," said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, it sucks. But like I said, we have good people here to. How about I introduce you to a few of my friends? I think they'll give you a good idea what people are like," said Thomas.

"Alright but if you want us to stay unnoticed Twilight and I will need to find a way to cover our horns," said Rarity.

"I, uh, I found this," said Fluttershy, she was holding a white cloche (a type of hat).

"Oh yes that'll go with my outfit quite nicely, If you don't mind me borrowing it Colleen?" asked Rarity.

"Sure Rarity I don't mind," said Colleen. Then she did a double take when Rarity levitated the hat over to herself and put it on.

"Are you alright Colleen?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine, just, just give me a warning next time," said Colleen.

"Sure thing," said Twilight, "But what'll I do to hide my horn?"

"Can you bunch your hair up or maybe use some kind of invisibility magic on it?" asked Thomas.

"Actually I have a better idea. I've been working on a duplication spell and I just might be able to pull it off," said Twilight. She focused on the hat and her horn started to glow. Then it went out suddenly and Twilight started panting.

"This, this is going to take more energy than I thought," she said. Thomas put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it Twi, just focus,"

"Right,"

Her horn started to glow again and she focused on the hat. All of a sudden a beam shot from her horn and hit the hat. Twilight wobbled a bit but stayed upright. The hat suddenly started to glow and then duplicated itself. Rarity caught the other hat.

"Two things dearie, first while I had faith that you could do it, next time you're performing difficult magic like that allow me to step aside, I don't want get hit," said Rarity.

"Heh, heh, sorry," said Twilight.

"Its fine darling. Second, white isn't quite your color, allow me," said Rarity. Her horn began to glow and that hat in her hand turned a light shade of purple.

"Oh, thank you Rarity," said Twilight. She levitated the new hat to herself and put it on.

"Okay we've all hidden what we are and you've told us that humanity is full of bad people. But you still haven't told us why we need to hide," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, people would be scared of us and might even attack us," said Thomas.

"They'd be scared of the fact that somebody's different?" asked Applejack.

"Every human is different but we all have one thing in common, fear of the unknown," said Thomas.

"And love of sweets, right?" asked Pinkie.

"Well there is probably somebody out there who doesn't like cake you'd have a pretty hard time finding them," said Thomas.

"Well they're nuts, cake is the best, chocolate cake, strawberry cake, chocolate strawberry- mmph," said Pinkie before Applejack put her hand over Pinkie's mouth, Pinkie continued to talk like she didn't notice.

"Whatta ya mean sugar cube?" asked Applejack.

"Well humans are scared of things we don't know about and things that are different," said Thomas.

"Whatever for?" asked Rarity.

"This world is dangerous, its basic human instinct to expect something we don't know about will harm us," said Colleen.

"Jeez, the more I hear about this place the more I wanna leave," said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, but there are good people here. Let me show you some of my friends," said Thomas.

"If this world is as bad as you say then how can that be true?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"For crying out loud Rainbow! Do you trust Thomas?" asked Applejack.

"Well yeah but,"

"Then you should trust him when he says that there are good people here,"

"Applejack, shes right to be skeptical, I've been making humans look their worst so that when you see something you wouldn't see back in Ponyville you'll be expecting it. But thats at their worst, that kind of person exists but they're few and far between. Now come on, I think I have a place Applejack and Rainbow Dash can hang out during the day," said Thomas.

"What kind of place?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A gym, two of my best friends run the place and if you two show up and impress them I'm sure they'll let you stay and maybe even get you a meal," said Thomas.

"Sounds good what are we waiting for?" asked Rainbow Dash. She flew over to the door and reach out to open it. Thomas dashed next to her and grabbed her hand.

"We're waiting for you to fold your wings, Ramona," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash looked at him annoyed.

"Alright," she folded her wings.

"Just to be safe can you all say your human names real quick?" asked Colleen.

"Well I'm Ramona," said Rainbow Dash.

"I stay as Pinkie," said Pinkie.

"Jackie's the name," said Applejack.

"I believe its Rachel," said Rarity.

"Uh, Tara," said Twilight. Then there was silence.

"Uh, Fluttershy, where are you?" asked Thomas.

"Oh, sorry,"said Fluttershy looking up from Colleen's dogs, "Sammy was just telling me about how he hates the food here."

"I'll see if I can find a different brand. Anyway Fluttershy you and your friends are about to head out. Do you remember your human name?" asked Colleen.

"Uh, um it was, uh" stalled Fluttershy. Colleen's golden retriever Rosie barked.

"Oh thank you Rosie. Its Faith right?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah but you won't have Rosie to remind you out there," said Twilight.

"Its fine I got it now, I wasn't really paying attention before. Rosie and Sammy were having such an interesting discussion," said Fluttershy.

"About what? Which ball is the most fun to chase?" asked Thomas.

"Whether or not the new pope is any good. I didn't understand parts of it but I did find it interesting," said Fluttershy. Colleen stared into space for a bit.

"You okay Ma?" asked Thomas.

"I woke up, found six teenage girls alone with my son, found out my son had wings, met ponies from another world in human form and saw magic. What scares me is that after all that the fact that my dogs follow and debate politics doesn't surprise me that much," said Colleen.

"Just hope they're democratic. Anyway guys lets go," said Thomas.

They headed out the door and down toward the gym. Thomas had to explain how to cross roads several times but even after the third explanation Rainbow Dash would still walk out into traffic before leaping back onto the sidewalk. One driver pulled over and started yelling at her.

"You crazy or something? I bet your mother dropped you a few times,"

"Sir, don't you have better things to do? You're causing a scene," said Twilight.

"Hmph, your friend is lucky I have a meeting to get to," said the man, he got into his car, raised a middle finger, then drove off.

"Dash, please don't do that. I don't want you hurt," said Thomas.

"Oh please, I had plenty of time to jump back," said Rainbow Dash.

"Look Rain- er Ramona we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," said Twilight, "So just swallow your pride and do what Thomas says alright?"

"Alright, alright, calm down Tara," said Rainbow Dash. They walked another block then Rainbow Dash asked:

"What'd he do with his hand anyway?"

"Its just a rude hand sign," said Thomas.

"Whats it mean?" asked Twilight.

"Not really sure, all I know is that its really offensive, so don't go waving it around alright?" said Thomas.

"I'll keep an eye on her don't worry. How much further?" asked Applejack

"Just around the corner," said Thomas.

They walked over to an old partially breaking building.

"Well here it is," said Thomas. He started for the door but Applejack stopped him.

"Sugar cube, is this the safest place to hang out?" she asked.

"Well the upper levels need some work but the ground floor is fine," came a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Fluttershy, she looked terrified.

_Oh boy, I hoped we coulda meet Jack first._

"Nights, come on out, they don't have any money," said Thomas.

"Oh, come on thats no fun, try to find me first," said Nights. Thomas focused, it had been a while since he had played this game with her. Then he heard her breathing under the stairs leading up to the entrance of the gym.

"You're beneath the stairs," he said.

"Hmph, took you long enough," said Nights. She came out from her hiding spot. Nights was a thin girl, not weak by any means but she was rather slender. This was fitting because Nights was a thief, and a good one to, Thomas was the only one who could catch her red handed when she went on a pickpocketing spree. Nights brushed her long black hair aside.

"So you go from one girl to six, I misjudged you Thomas," said Nights.

"Two things Nights. First I only meet them last night, I'm just showing them around town. And second I thought there were no hard feelings," said Thomas.

"No hard feelings about what?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well I'm Thomas' girlfriend," said Nights.

The mane six looked at him surprised, but Thomas thought that Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash also looked sad.

_*sigh* This is gonna be another long day isn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Nights, you of all people should know that its much more complicated than that," said Thomas.

"Complicated?" asked Twilight, looking confused.

"Its hard to explain, basically Nights and I did go out with each other for a while but it didn't work out," said Thomas.

"So you broke up?" asked Rainbow Dash, Thomas couldn't help but notice that she looked relived for some reason.

"Not exactly," said Nights, "We're closer than two friends could be but we can't really be a couple."

"Why not?" asked Applejack.

"Well, one day I want to settle down, get a job and raise a family," said Thomas.

"And frankly that kind of life just isn't for me. I just get so bored when I'm not stealing something right from under the cops' nose," said Nights.

"You're a thief!?" exclaimed Rarity looking worried.

"Relax, the only thing I see worth stealing is that necklace the bookworm is wearing," said Nights. Twilight put her hand over her necklace.

"It was a gift from her mother Nights," improvised Thomas.

"R-right, I really don't want to lose it," said Twilight.

"Alright, alright the necklace is off limits," said Nights looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh yeah right, you're just gonna steal it anyway," said Applejack. Nights fumed.

"You think I'd go that low? I might be a thief but I don't steal things that mean something to people. What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am?" shouted Nights.

"A pretty darn big bastard, anyone who'll steal things from honest hard workers should be sent to the moon," said Applejack.

_I guess if you're the element of honesty the idea of thieving is up there with assault as far as crimes go._

"Jackie I know Nights isn't the most likable person on the planet but she doesn't go back on her word. In fact I'd say she was the second most honest person I've ever met," said Thomas. Applejack looked at him dumbfounded.

"How the heck can a thief be honest?" she asked.

"Hey, do you mind continuing this conversation inside? We don't want to announce to the whole world that Nights is a thief," came a voice from the door. Thomas looked up to see his friend Jack. Jack was probably the most dangerous guy that Thomas knew, but you wouldn't figure that out by looking at him. Jack was a very ordinary 17 year old in terms of how he looked: short brown hair, not muscular but strong, and an obsession with wearing a backwards baseball cap. But then you saw his eyes. Jack's eyes seemed to say 'you think you're tough? Hah, thats pretty funny.' Unfortunately this got to Rainbow Dash. She stormed up to him and stared him straight in the face.

"And I should listen to you because?" she asked.

"Heh, well, I'd prefer to keep Nights' talents a secret. Thats why you came here isn't it?" asked Jack. Rainbow Dash was stunned and backed down.

"How'd he?," Rainbow Dash started to ask.

"He can read anybody like a book, but don't worry I can explain things once we get inside," said Thomas. He walked to the door but Jack stopped him.

"And why should we let them in?" he asked.

"You want to know if they're trustworthy?" asked Thomas.

"Nah, I trust you and you wouldn't bring the wrong kind of person here. No, I want to know if they're worth training," said Jack.

"Jackie is twice as strong as me and Dash is about as fast as Ruby," said Thomas. Jack looked at him bewildered. Then he turned and looked at the girls more closely.

"Okay then, why don't we go do proper introductions inside," said Jack.

"Hold on now. Y'all better not be forgettin' about my question," said Applejack.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure old Tommy boy well explain as soon as we go in," said Nights.

"Oh, do you call him Tommy boy to set him off too?" asked Rainbow Dash as they headed into the gym.

"Yeah, and he falls for it every time," said Nights.

"I'll knock your lights out as soon as we get everyone introduced," said Thomas. They walked down to the main gym area. It was a big room with a set of weights, a indoor running track, a few punching bags, an archery range, and Thomas's favorite: a boxing ring. There were two people practicing in the gym. One was a guy using the archery range as practice for his throwing stars. The other was a girl who was punching and kicking a punching bag so fast that her hands were a blur.

"Hey John, Ruby come over and introduce yourselves to the six newcomers," called Jack. Ruby immediately sprinted over and skidded to a halt next to Jack.

"Uh, sweetie I only count five new faces, less you're counting Thomas as a new face," said Ruby. Thomas whipped around, and sure enough, Pinkie was missing.

"Oh no where'd she go?" asked Thomas.

"There she is," said Rarity, pointing toward the archery range.

_Oh no John hates hyper happy people._

Thomas turned around and saw Pinkie skipping over to John humming the 'My Little Pony' theme to herself.

"Hi there, whats your name?" asked Pinkie in her usual cheery voice. John turned and gave her a glare.

"Oooo you're scary aren't you?" asked Pinkie oblivious to John reaching for another throwing star.

"Fuck off,"

"Fuck? What does that mean? Is it like buck? Cause if it is how can I? I don't see any trees around here. Wait, back itching, ear twitch, that means... DUCK!," cried out Pinkie. She ducked just as John threw his star where her head used to be.

"JOHN!" yelled Jack.

"What? She's an annoying bitch," said John. Pinkie's hair flattened.

_Uh, Oh_

"Meanie pants!" yelled Pinkie. John smirked.

"Meanie pants? Thats the best you can- WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled John. Pinkie had pulled out her cannon and opened fire.

"AAAHHH," John covered his face with his arms. Then lowered them when he noticed nothing happened. He looked up. The cannon ball was an inch from his face but not moving.

"GAAHH!" exclaimed John as he fell over.

"Nice catch Tara," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas then noticed that the cannon ball had a purple aura around it, he turned and saw that Twilight had her arm stretched out toward the cannonball.

"Thanks," said Twilight. She set the cannonball down.

"So who wants to calm her down?" asked Jack.

"I'm sure as hell not getting involved in THAT," said Thomas. Pinkie had abandoned her cannon and was now chasing John around the gym.

"You come back here and apologize you bully!" yelled Pinkie.

"Stay away from me you psycho!" yelled John, "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

At these words everyone but Fluttershy fell over laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Here was John, one of the most skilled long-ranged fighters in the world running away from a pink party lover like his life depended on it.

"Uh. Sir? You might want to apologize to her," called out Fluttershy.

"FOR WHAT?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it was trying to take her head off?" yelled Jack.

"She's annoying, I was just trying to scare her," said John.

"Oh cause that makes it perfectly fine to attack someone who only wanted to know your name," said Nights, "Jesus John, you lecture me about stealing from crocked politicians and then do this?"

"Okay, okay if it'll get her off me I'm SORRY," said John. Pinkie's hair poofed back up.

"You mean it?" she asked, catching up with John.

"NO," yelled John. Pinkie's hair straightened out again.

_And this is the guy who complains about being the only person on Earth who has a functioning brain._

"BULLY!" yelled Pinkie. She threw a right hook that hit John's jaw. John flew back and almost hit the concrete wall but Twilight caught him with a levitation spell.

"I thought you said the strong one was Jackie, and you didn't even mention Tara," said Jack.

"Well Pinkie isn't as strong as Jackie but she does have her cannon and Pinkie sense and Tara has magical powers. I didn't mention them 'cause I'm not sure if they should be trained," said Thomas.

"What are you talking about Thomas? I'd love to train my magic," said Twilight.

"Tara, you'd only be learning about combat magic," said Thomas.

"Its my duty to learn about all kinds of magic, including combat magic. And besides, its not like I'd be spending all day here, I'm sure I can find a library to study in when I'm not here," said Twilight.

"EEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHEEEEEAAAADDDDDD," called out Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, stick a sock in it Ramona," said Twilight.

"A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" called out John. They all turned and once again found themselves on the floor laughing. Pinkie had decided to start tickling John to get him to apologize. And despite her best efforts she couldn't even get him to giggle. It was bizarre to say the least, watching Pinkie with an expression of deadly seriousness blow raspberries on John's stomach in an attempt to make him laugh. Giving up she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Ramona can I have a feather?" asked Pinkie.

"Heh, heh, *hic*. Sure, *hic* here ya go," said Rainbow Dash, reaching to her back and plucking one of her cyan feathers.

"Thanks!" said Pinkie, she grabbed the feather, skipped back over to John and took off his shoes and socks.

"How'd she pull a feather- Mmph, heh, heh HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," laughed John, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Ha ha ha, just please stop!"

"Thats better," said Pinkie her hair poofing back to its normal shape.

"Well now that thats over how about some proper introductions?" asked Jack, picking himself up from the floor.

"How about letting me down first?" asked John.

"Oh, sorry," said Twilight, she lifted her spell and everyone got up.

"Okay then, sense we all have powers here how about we say our name and ability," said Jack, "I'm Jack and I'm a genius."

"Great, another egghead," said Rainbow Dash.

"Jeez she's rude. You're friends with this girl Thomas?" asked Jack.

"She's strong, competitive, and loyal. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" retorted Thomas. Rainbow Dash blushed.

"Uh-huh, anyway, you know my name is Nights but what you don't know is that I can vanish," said Nights.

"Pretty useful for a no good thief," said Applejack. Nights flared up again.

"You wanna go cowgirl?" challenged Nights.

"Nights calm down, she just doesn't like dishonesty is all. Heh, in that way you two have something in common," said Thomas.

"Why are you friends with that southerner?" asked Nights turning to Thomas.

"Nights, remember how I said you were the second most honest person I knew? Well she's number one in terms of honesty," said Thomas.

"Alright but how'd you become friends?" asked Nights.

"She's hardworking, dependable, and there for her friends when they need her. Who wouldn't want to be friends with her?" asked Thomas. Now Applejack started to blush.

_Why are they doing that?_

"Anyway, I'm John. I can see a target from a mile away," said John.

"And last but not least, I'm Ruby, fastest fighter you'll ever see," said Ruby.

_Oh_ _thats not gonna set Dash off_

"Huh, well I'm Ramona Dash, fastest flier you'll ever see," said Rainbow Dash

"Wait flier?" asked Ruby.

"DASH. What happened to keeping that a secret?" asked Twilight. But Rainbow Dash wasn't listening, she took off and flew in circles around them all.

"Okay Ramona we get it," said Jack. Rainbow Dash stopped and landed next to Thomas.

"Are you nuts?!" yelled Twilight.

"Tara relax, we can trust these guys," said Thomas.

"I guess, just, jeez Ramona a little warning? We still don't know that much about these people. They might freak out and fall and crack their heads open," said Twilight displaying her usual paranoia when it came to breaking rules.

"Huh, mind me askin' how you became friends with THAT one?" said John, pointing at Twilight.

"I have I name you know," said Twilight.

"Do I look like I care?" asked John.

"You should, you're looking at Tara Spark. Second to none in magical skill, and probably the only person who could ever beat Jack in a game of chess. I'm friends with her because she knows what its like to need to escape. And like me her escape route is a good book," said Thomas. Now Twilight was blushing.

_Now her too? Why are they blushing like that? _

"Huh, well we'll have to test that claim later Tara. Whats your name sweetheart?" asked Jack looking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Faith is a really shy gal, not good with new people no matter how friendly they are. And before you ask what she can do she sure as hell ain't gonna be learnin' to fight, she's to kind to hurt anyone and frankly a place like this would only stress her out," said Jackie.

"Alright then what's your name?" asked Jack.

"Name's Jackie. Like Thomas said I'm twice as strong as he is. Other than that nothin' special, less of course you count the accent," said Applejack.

"Well Tommy boy is pretty dang strong, so I'd say you'd make a hell of a fighter," said Nights. Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"This a setup for another insult?"

"Sheesh, I'm not that mean," said Nights, "Tommy boy says you hate liars, I do too. So can we at least try to get along?"

"Alright sorry. Huh, maybe a thief can be honest," said Jackie.

"Now that thats over with whats your name?" asked Jack looking over at Rarity.

"My name is Rachel. And I refuse to partake in such a barbaric activity," said Rarity.

"Alright, fighting's not for everyone. What's your name?" asked Jack turning to Pinkie.

"I'm Pinkie!" she exclaimed, clearing letting out a long held burst of excitement, "I'd love to pop in now and then to try out my cannon but I want to get that job at the bakery!"

"Sure thing, you can always pop in when you feel like it," said Jack. John looked horrified.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking," said John. Ruby laughed.

"A hundred bucks says Pinkie'll knock John's lights out in the next fight," said Ruby.

"I'll take that bet," said John.

"Well it'll have to wait. I've got to get her, Rachel and Faith over to my Dad's, they'll be staying there for a while," said Thomas, "Tara you keep Jackie and Dash out of trouble alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Twilight.

"Alright then lets go girls," said Thomas turning for the door. When all of a sudden Nights appeared from nowhere right in front of him.

"What happened to knocking my lights out?" she asked.

"Can it wait till I get back?" asked Thomas annoyed.

"Ugh, fine,"

Thomas headed out with Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"Is everyone like that?" asked Rarity.

"Is everypony like you six?" replied Thomas.

"Well no,"

"You can't judge a whole race based on a few of 'em," said Thomas, "Anyway a word of caution, my little step sister Emily is a HUGE fan of MLP and she might go a bit nuts when I tell here who you guys are."

"Oo, I've never had a fan before. Whats it like? Will she follow me around? Will she help bake cakes?" asked Pinkie, she clearly had more questions but Fluttershy interrupted.

"Does your Dad have any pets?" she asked.

"Yes we have a dog named Remus. He's quite shy when he's not bouncing off the walls," said Thomas

"He should be interesting to talk to," said Fluttershy. They continued to Brendon's house in silence and after a ten minute walk they arrived.

"Here we are, my second home," said Thomas. He lead the three girls inside and brought them to the dining room.

"REMUS! Here boy come here," called Thomas. The yellow lab bounded into the room.

"Oh hi there little guy, how are you doing?" asked Fluttershy kneeling down, she and Remus soon began discussing things and Fluttershy seemed to forget about everything else in the room. Rarity and Thomas sat down at the table.

"I must say darling I didn't expect your father to have the diamond chandelier," said Rarity pointing up, "Oh, wait those are just glass. Still stylish but- PINKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" exclaimed Rarity. Thomas looked up and saw Pinkie swinging on the chandelier.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE," shouted Pinkie swinging around in a circle.

"PINKIE THE CHANDELIER IS NOT A SWING SET!" shouted Thomas.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried out Pinkie as the chandelier fell off its hook and crashed down into the table. Pinkie got up and dusted herself off.

"That was fun can I do it again? Oo, Thomas is the cherry faced man Brendon?" asked Pinkie.

_Oh crap_

Thomas turned around to see his dad Brendon. At the moment his face was indeed cherry red and had a few pulsating veins.

"Hey Fluttershy why don't you and Remus go outside?" said Thomas. Fluttershy looked up, then saw Brendon. She gulped clearly scared, then she and Remus headed outside.

"Before you start your rant please keep swearing to a minimum, I don't want Pinkie running around with those kind of words," said Thomas. Brendon sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

_Off to a fucking fantastic start aren't we?_


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised I'll try to update every two days over break. If you review I might go even faster. Oh and if your one of my three followers you should know that I replaced that preview with an actual chapter. At time of writing it says I last updated on the 14th when I actually updated on the 21st, don't know if thats a glitch or whatever but if you haven't read chapter 7 you should. Once again PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was starting to regret her decision to stay in the gym. It had started out fine. Jack had asked her to demonstrate what she could do with her magic. She had levitated a few heavy objects, teleported around the room, and transformed a few objects into a tea set. But then Jack had assigned her to spar with John. Now Twilight had learned that you shouldn't let first impressions cloud judgement of someone's character, but John just keep insulting her and her friends while they spared.

"Heh, you're gonna have to fling them faster than that," taunted John, dodging another set of throwing stars she sent spinning back at him.

"You have no idea how difficult magic can be," yelled Twilight, getting more and more frustrated.

_How is Thomas friends with this guy?_

"Oh are you getting mad Spark? Maybe if you pulled out whatever you have in the ass dimension you'll move a little faster," taunted John as he threw more stars.

"What?" asked Twilight as she caught the stars once again and threw them back at him.

"Well that Pink psycho pulled a cannon out of her ass, that southern laborer pulled a lasso out of her ass. What have you got shoved up your ass dick head?" taunted John.

Twilight had taken off her hat before the fight had started and John hadn't stopped calling her that ever since. She was beyond angry, this guy had insulted her and her friends and he was enjoying himself the whole time.

_I'm gonna wipe that smile off his face._

She had never managed to summon elements before but she was determined to do so now. She focused on her hand and a small flame appeared.

"Oh yeah thats real intimidating Spark," taunted John.

_Lets see you keep that smirk after I'm done with you_

She focused harder, the small flame grew until it was a solid ball of flame.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You gonna impress me until I fall over?" taunted John, he threw more stars at her, "Well thats not gonna work dick head!"

Twilight gritted her teeth, dodged the stars then threw the ball at John. John wasn't expecting that to happen and he couldn't get out of the way in time. The ball of fire hit him in the arm.

"GAAAHHH!" he yelled, the fire was quick to spread and he had to pull his shirt off to escape the flames. Ruby ran over with a fire extinguisher and put out the shirt.

"Why didn't you mention that? That was freaking awesome," said Ruby.

"I thought elemental stuff was to advanced for you," came a voice from above. Twilight looked up and saw Rainbow Dash hovering overhead.

"I had some extra motivation," said Twilight glaring at John. He surprised her with a smile

"Heh, yeah, I have that effect on people," said John, "I figured you could do more than you were letting on."

"Sorry for assigning you to him Tara, but as you see he's good at motivating people," said Jack walking up to the group.

"But not good at being with people I take it," said Twilight.

"Nope," said John, "Can I go back to throwing stars like usual Jack?"

"Fine, I want to talk with Tara anyway," said Jack. John nodded and went back to target practice. Jack motioned Twilight over to a corner.

"What is it?" asked Twilight, feeling a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry its nothing bad, its just what Thomas said about you earlier." said Jack. Twilight smiled at the memory. She didn't know why but she felt like she was flying higher and faster than Rainbow Dash ever could when Thomas had defended her. She didn't know why but it felt good.

_Maybe another form of friendship? If so why do I only feel it toward Thomas? What makes him special? Well, besides the kind heart, good intellect, willingness to stand up for friends, his looks, his, wait what? His looks? Why would I-_

Jack's voice brought her crashing back down to reality.

"He said you might be able to last awhile in a game of chess," he said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, maybe," said Twilight trying to collect her thoughts.

"Well lets test that," said Jack, pulling out a chess board.

"Okay then," said Twilight relieved that she now had something to focus on besides Thomas.

_I just hope I'm as good as Thomas says I am._

**Applejack's POV**

Applejack's time in the gym had been a little more enjoyable. She had shown Jack how strong she was by bucking a concrete wall. That kick had knocked a big hole in said wall and needless to say everyone was impressed. She had then went over to the weights and was doing the flying routine with a big set of dumbbells when Nights walked over.

"Hey there Jackie," said Nights.

"Hi Nights," said Applejack setting the dumbbells down and standing up, "Somethin' ya need?"

"Well how bout a quick sparring match?" asked Nights pointing over to the boxing ring.

"Eh, I don't know sugar cube. We're just starting to get along and I don't wanna spoil it," said Applejack.

"I spar with Tommy boy every weekend, I think I can take you," said Nights.

"Every weekend? How are you two still friends?" asked Applejack.

"Its not like we're actually trying to hurt each other. Thats why its called sparring not fighting," said Nights, "Its more like playing together than actual fighting."

"Oh, alright then," said Applejack.

_If fightin' each other is playin' I don't wanna know what an actual argument is_

They walked over to the to the ring and climbed in.

"Since I'm so nice I'll give you first shot and I won't vanish," said Nights, "Not that it'll make any difference."

Applejack furrowed her brow and started to circle Nights looking for an opening.

"You gonna- WOAH!" cried out Nights, leaping out of the way of a quick kick Applejack threw her way. Applejack then followed with a quick set of punches. Left jab, right hook, right jab, left uppercut. But Nights dodged every single one.

_More slippery than a greased pig this one is._

Applejack tried to kick Nights again but Nights grabbed her foot and flipped Applejack onto her back.

"You're gonna have to move faster than that cowgirl," said Nights.

_You're askin' for it sugar cube_

Applejack picked herself up and pulled out her lasso. Nights was stunned.

"Where did that- WOAH!" cried out Nights as Applejack lassoed her and dragged her in close.

"Dodge this sugar cube," said Applejack as she pulled back a fist.

"Wait, wait, I give, I give," said Nights. Applejack lowered her hand and let Nights go.

"You're better than I thought you'd be. But where'd that lasso come from?" asked Nights.

"Sorry sugar cube, trade secret," said Applejack. They climbed out of the ring.

"Huh, well I can see why Tommy boy likes you," said Nights. Applejack blushed.

_Why am I blushing? We're just friends, right? _

"What he said before didn't convince ya?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, yeah that stuff too. But he also likes someone who trusts their opponent in a sparring match. You trusted me enough to stop when I coulda been trying to get you to lower your guard," said Nights.

"Ya hate liars, I reckoned ya wouldn't have done somethin' like that," said Applejack.

"Thanks, anyway good luck with Tommy boy," said Nights as she turned away.

"Wait, whatta ya mean?" asked Applejack. Nights turned and smiled.

"Well you want to know him better right? Well some of our best conversations came when we were sparring. I just wanted to wish you luck for when you worked up the courage to ask him," said Nights. Then she vanished before Applejack could reply.

_Well I do wanna get to know him better. But thats normal for friends right? But then why was she smiling like that?_

Applejack shook her head and walked back over to the weights, trying to get the confusing thoughts out of her head.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow Dash was clearly enjoying herself the most. She loved showing off her skills as a flier and these guys were impressed simply because she had wings. She had demonstrated her abilities few a few quick tricks and was paired up with Ruby for the day. Ruby had decided just to take a run around the track and had told Rainbow Dash to run along side her. They had taken off at a speed most would call sprinting but the two girls keep up the pace with little difficulty. After Ruby had put out John's shirt they had returned to the track and ran at a slightly faster pace. Eventually though Rainbow Dash got bored and wanted to ask something that had been bothering her.

"Hey Ruby? Why'd you call Jack sweetie?" she asked.

"Heh, we're boyfriend, girlfriend. What'd you think?" said Ruby.

"I don't know. I was just wondering is all," said Rainbow Dash.

_Guess boyfriend, girlfriend, is human for coltfriend, marefriend_

"Huh, you gotta boyfriend Ramona?" asked Ruby. Rainbow Dash blushed.

_Jeez why am I blushing? Course I don't and I don't want one either, right?_

"Nope, and I don't want one. It'd only slow me down," said Rainbow Dash. Ruby laughed at this.

"What? Whats so funny?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah man Ramona, I'm sorry its just so funny," said Ruby cracking up again.

"What is?" asked Rainbow Dash raising her voice, she hated being laughed at.

"Two things, first I once thought the exact same as you. I thought getting bogged down with a load of high school drama bull would only get in my way of my dream of one day running in the olympics," said Ruby.

"How'd Jack change your mind?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well he helped me with my dream for one. And he treated me like I was a person and not some dangerous entity that could destroy his ego or some toy to be played with," said Ruby.

"Jeez, I'm glad I didn't go to high school," said Rainbow Dash.

_Or that we have it back in Equestria._

"Eh, school wasn't that bad occasionally fun even, but not for me," said Ruby.

"What was the second reason?" asked Rainbow Dash. Ruby's smile widened.

"Oh, come on Ramona, you know what I meant," said Ruby.

"No I don't," insisted Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, Ramona, you blushed when I asked and you're blushing now. Like it or not, you're definitely at least crushing on somebody I think I can guess who," said Ruby.

_Who is she talking about, Soarin? No she wouldn't have even heard of the Wonderbolts. Who then? Wait, does she mean Thomas? Nah, we only met yesterday and whats to like about him? He's not that fast and he's an egghead. I mean yeah he's a fighter and is decently cool but... Wait what? Why'd I think that? Soarin is twice as cool as that guy'll ever be. Then again Soarin probably wouldn't defend me the way Thomas did. Wait, I'm trying to diss Thomas brain why are you defending him? ARRRGGGHHHH_

Rainbow Dash ran even faster to try to clear her head. She ran faster and faster until her legs were moving so fast they were a blur. Ruby keep up with her.

"Wanna race? I bet I can do twenty laps before you could," challenged Ruby.

"You're on," said Rainbow Dash grateful for the excuse to focus on running instead of Thomas.

**Thomas' POV**

Brendon thankfully managed to calm himself down before talking, although there was still a pulsating vein on his forehead.

"So you want these three girls to stay here? I have to pay for three more people and the chandelier?" asked Brendon.

"Dad listen Pinkie wouldn't do it again, right Pinkie?" asked Thomas.

"Okie, dokie, lokie!" said Pinkie.

"And I can pay off the chandelier and even pay rent sir," said Rarity, "In fact, allow me to clean up this mess for you."

The chandelier's remains started to glow and float over to a corner. Brendon looked at her then at the chandelier's remains stunned.

"I can fix it later but I'm afraid it'll be a little different by the time I'm done, I can't help but design things as I work on them," said Rarity.

"Th-thats fine. Whats your name?" asked Brendon looking back to Rarity.

"My name is Rarity and when we go out I'm called Rachel," said Rarity.

"Well Rarity its nice to meet you. And you're Pinkie right?" asked Brendon turning to Pinkie.

"Yup! I'm sorry about the chandelier but I thought it was a swing set and I was all like: WOW a swing set indoors I gotta try it. Why hasn't anyone thought of that before? I mean it would be so useful if its raining and you wanted to swing! Hey maybe you can have a whole indoor park in here? That'd be AWESOME!" said Pinkie. She paused to take a breath and Thomas stepped in while he had the chance.

"ANYWAY, the girl outside is Fluttershy, when we're out she goes by Faith. And before I forget, Rarity is a unicorn meaning she uses magic, Pinkie is an earth pony meaning she's stronger than most and Fluttershy is a pegasus,"

"Meaning she has wings I'm guessing," said Brendon, "Anyway Thomas can I talk to you in your room?"

_Oh boy_

"Kay, Rarity you keep an eye on Pinkie alright?" said Thomas.

"Of course darling," said Rarity. Thomas and Brendon went upstairs to Thomas' room.

"If you're worried about money Rarity is the element of generosity and will probably insist on paying rent," said Thomas.

"Thats fine, but not what I wanted to talk to you about," said Brendon, "I'm worried that these girls will distract you from studying for your AP Chem test tomorrow."

_Of course_

"Look Dad I'll be fine. I've been studying for awhile and the girls at Ma's house will leave me alone if I ask them to," said Thomas.

"Okay but how about a little extra motivation?" asked Brendon.

_Oh shit_

_"_I won't kick them out but I'll make both Rarity and Pinkie pay rent if you fail," said Brendon.

_Ugh, theres his asshole side again, well Pinkie was planning on getting a job anyway._

"I'm not gonna fail Dad," said Thomas.

"Good, now I suggest you go back to Colleen's so you can study," said Brendon, "Call me if you have any questions okay?"

"I got it Dad I got it," said Thomas. He walked out of his room and downstairs.

"Bye Rarity, bye Pinkie," said Thomas.

"Bye Thomas," called Pinkie.

"Goodbye darling," said Rarity.

"Bye Thomas," said Brendon as Thomas left through the door.

_Right, just gotta spar with Nights, pick up the girls and head back to Ma's to study. No problem._

Thomas sighed, he really hoped he could pull all it off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys REVIEW THE STORY ALREADY! Oh and in case anyone is wondering the story will always be in Thomas' POV at the beginning unless it says otherwise.**

Thomas walked back to the gym trying to plan his evening.

_Its around two now, I need to spar with Nights then I'll take the girls home, introduce them to Pat, then study._

Thomas was actually very worried about the test, it was his midterm and he really needed to get his grade in AP Chem up.

_Don't panic, just go over the chapters one more time and you'll be fine._

He reached the gym and walked inside. He looked around and saw Twilight playing a game of chess with Jack, Applejack bench pressing with twice what he could do and Rainbow Dash racing Ruby. Nights appeared in front of him.

"How'd things with your Dad go?" asked Nights.

"He gave me even more motivation to pass that test," said Thomas scowling. Nights shook her head.

"Why don't you just drop out? I mean the five of us could go a long time on fighting alone," said Nights.

_Well boxing is my calling in life_

"Look Nights we've been over this. Yes I could own the ring for a few years but then what?" asked Thomas, "Ten years of being champ at the very best, then maybe a few years of fame then what?"

"Wing it," said Nights.

"*sigh* Look Nights that confidence is one of the reasons I fell in love with you," Thomas started to say but then they heard a loud crash. They looked around and saw that Applejack had dropped the weights.

"You alright Jackie?" called Thomas. She blushed.

"Ah'm fine sugar cube," said Applejack.

_Why do they keep blushing like that?_

He turned back to Nights.

"That confidence made me fall for you but there's a difference between confidence and recklessness," said Thomas.

"Oh we'd be fine," said Nights, "We could use left over money to start a new business."

"Doing what?" asked Thomas.

"Burn that bridge when we come to it," said Nights.

"You need a good education to start a business like that Nights, and thats where I come in. Few years living the dream then Jack and I put our heads together and start a business," said Thomas.

"Alright whatever lets get sparring," said Nights. They climbed into the ring and got into their ready positions. Everyone but John came to watch.

"Looks like we got an audience Tommy boy," taunted Nights.

"Acute observation Nights," responded Thomas. Then he lunged at her.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight's head was hurting. She put this down to how she was torn between happiness that Thomas had come back and apprehension that he had come back. She was happy because now that Thomas had returned she had an excuse to stop playing chess against Jack. He claimed that she was the best opponent he had faced in a while but that didn't change the fact that he won almost every match within twenty moves. She felt humiliated from the experience but then again it did feel good when she forced Jack to sit starring at the board for a solid five minutes planning his strategy. She was feeling apprehension because now that Thomas was back she was feeling all confused again. She was getting frustrated, she thought she knew almost all there was to know about friendship but whenever Thomas did certain things she got a whole mess of emotions she had never experienced before. Like when he defended her, she had been thrilled beyond belief when that happened and she couldn't figure out why.

_Its natural for friends to defend each other like that so why I am I like this what caused it? It confirmed that Thomas liked me yes but why would I care so much?_

"Come on Tommy boy kick her ass!" yelled Rainbow Dash, bringing Twilight crashing back down to reality. She looked up and saw that Thomas was on his face and moaning. Then he put his hands under him and stood up. Only to get knocked back down again when Nights appeared behind him and slammed her fist over the top of his head. Thomas stood up again and shook himself.

"God, I love you Nights," he said before lunging at her`and landing a solid right hook to the side of her head. The blow sent her spinning back and she leaned on a pole.

"Love you too Tommy boy," said Nights as she vanished. Twilight felt a strong jab of jealousy.

_I thought they said they weren't together. Why do I care so much? Unless... No I can't be falling for him can I?_

Jack noticed her distress and walked over.

"If you're worried about Thomas don't, he's been through much worse," said Jack.

"I guess, I'm just confused about him and Nights," said Twilight. Jack smiled.

_Oh no is it that obvious?_

"Those two are more like brother and sister these days than lovers. And don't worry, he won't notice anything unless its completely and totally obvious," said Jack.

"Whats there to notice?" asked Twilight trying to feign ignorance. Jack laughed.

"Tara I can read someone's personality in five minutes, I know you're crushing on Thomas. I don't blame you, you two would be great together. But uh, heh, while you won't be competing with Nights for his affection you're not the only one with their eye on him," said Jack.

"Wait what?" asked Twilight confused.

"I've said too much already, I try not to mess with love lives too much so don't ask about it alright? Oh and you should know, I can tell that Thomas likes you, can it go to love? Maybe, but he has two other people I can see him falling in love with. And I know this, even if he falls for one of those two he'll never want to lose you as a friend," said Jack, "Now focus on the fight."

Twilight turned to watch, trying to clear her head. Nights had Thomas in a head lock and was raising a fist to knock him back. Thomas however had a different plan. He placed his feet under him, then lifted Nights into the air. He then threw Nights to the ground. But Nights somehow managed to land on her feet and slam her elbow into his stomach. Thomas grunted in pain but then grabbed Nights' head and slammed it into his knee. Nights however, used the momentum to lift her feet into the air and flip over Thomas, she then kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward then when Nights charged he grabbed her stomach and slammed her to the ground. He then held her down with one arm and punched the ground next to her head so hard the ground cracked.

"Hard to stab a guy in the back when he's beating your head in eh?" taunted Thomas.

"Alright, alright I give," said Nights. They exited the ring.

"Can I have another go Tommy boy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Dash but its time to head home, I gotta test I gotta study for," said Thomas.

"Need help with it?" asked Twilight.

"Sorry Tara but unless you've studied how to calculate the number of moles of oxygen are needed to burn 2.3 pounds of propane you won't be much help," said Thomas.

"Oh, alright," said Twilight. She started for the door with the others.

"Hey Tara? We'll need to play another game of chess sometime," said Jack.

"Sure thing Jack," said Tara as they exited.

"So how were you in there?" asked Thomas.

"Well it was alright, but how do you put up with that John character?" asked Applejack.

"He's an asshole, I'm not really friends with him. But I really con't deny that he knows how to push somebody to go harder than they thought was possible," said Thomas.

"Oh, good, I thought you were friends with that guy for some reason," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well you probably assumed that everyone in that gym was his friend since he said that he'd be showing us to his friends," said Twilight. Thomas let out a chuckle.

"Ever the attentive one aren't you Twi?" asked Thomas. Twilight blushed.

_Again with the blushing? It was just a compliment, its not like he's on one knee holding a ring. Wait where'd that image come from? ARGH_

"So what'd you do in there?" asked Thomas.

"I sparred with John for a while," said Twilight.

"Ouch, what'd he call you?" asked Thomas.

"Dick head," said Twilight scowling at the memory.

"That asshole, don't worry Twi I'll talk to him," said Thomas.

"You aren't gonna be able to make him stop. Don't bother," said Twilight.

"*sigh* Alright, but don't hold back when you fight him alright?" said Thomas.

"You got it," said Twilight.

"So how'd you like it Dash?" asked Thomas turning to Rainbow Dash.

"It was a ton of fun, that Ruby girl is really fast, I almost lost our race," she said.

"HA. The famous Rainbow Dash struggling to win a race?" teased Thomas.

"Oh ha ha. I was running not flying. If I had been flying I woulda wiped the floor with her," said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, I know. How 'bout you Jackie? How'd your day go?" asked Thomas.

"Went alright, lifted a few weights then sparred with Nights," said Applejack.

"Woah! Sparring with Nights already? Jeez I thought Dashie would be the one to get that honor first seeing as she's the only one with fighting experience," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash punched his shoulder.

"I was paired up with Ruby and she wanted to run," she protested.

"Calm down Dash I'm just teasing," said Thomas.

"Anyway she didn't go all out. She let me make the first move and she didn't vanish during the fight," said Applejack.

"Did you win?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, I lassoed her and pulled her in close, then she gave up," said Applejack.

"Nice, won't be so easy next time though," said Thomas.

_Is fighting all he cares about?_

"Say Tara, I forgot to show you to a library today, sorry about that. I'll give you some directions to my favorite one tomorrow," said Thomas.

_*whew* thats a relief_

"Thanks Thomas," said Twilight. They approached the house.

"Alrighty then I'll introduce you to my little bro then I gotta spend the evening studying," said Thomas.

_I wonder what he's like?_

**Applejack's POV**

Applejack was wrestling with her emotions all the way back to Colleen's house. She knew she felt something strong for Thomas but she wasn't sure what it was exactly. Nights probably thought that Applejack loved Thomas. While Applejack thought that was a possibility she also felt a bit of resentment towards him. She simultaneously thrilled and crushed when Thomas complimented her fighting ability. She had never planned on becoming a fighter. Sure she fought Discord and Nightmare Moon, but that was when ponies were in a time of need, and she wasn't exactly enjoying herself while it was happening. Now after that fight with Nights part of her was actually looking forward to her next fight. This disgusted her, the idea of looking forward to violence was against pony nature but she wanted it. She wanted to feel her fist punch her foe in the stomach, she wanted to see her opponent fly across the room, she wanted to win a battle.

_I should hate his guts for this. So why am I falling for him? Well, he knows me, he knew how defend me, he's there for his friends, he's hardworking on things besides fighting, he's honest about tough truths. ARGH why did he show up in Equestria? Why did he have to make life complicated?_

They entered the house and walked into the living room. They all sat down on the coach.

"So whats your brother like?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well in your words Dash, I'm at least 20% cooler than he is," said Thomas. They all let out a laugh at this.

"Well thats not saying much," teased Rainbow Dash.

"I dare you to call me lame Dash," said Thomas.

"Alright, alright you got me, you're pretty cool," said Rainbow Dash.

"Hah! You should feel honored Thomas, Rainbow doesn't just call anybody cool," said Applejack.

"Heh, yeah," said Twilight, she looked troubled for some reason.

"Well to elaborate my little brother is currently learning to play the piano, how to calculate pi to the thousandth digit, learning latin and german, and has recently finished with advanced algebra and has moved on to calculus," said Thomas.

"So, an egghead," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yep."

"A title that I wear with pride," said Patrick as he walked into the room.

"Oh, good someone else who's not afraid to be smart," said Twilight.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one either. You're the three girls that'll be staying here for a while?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, I'm Applejack."

"I'm Rainbow Dash."

"And I'm Twilight. So you study math and languages?"

"Yes, I'm getting A's in all those classes so far," said Patrick.

"Huh, reminds me of when I studied magic at the academy," said Twilight. Patrick starred at her for a moment.

"Um, Twilight, there's no such thing as magic," he said. Twilight smiled and levitated her hat off her head, revealing her glowing horn. Patrick stood in shook for a few moments.

"I stand corrected," he said. Thomas laughed.

"You think thats strange, just wait until you see Dash fly," he said. Patrick was even more stunned.

"You can fly?" he asked. Rainbow Dash extended her cyan wings for him.

"Yes I can," she said before taking off and hovering about a foot off the ground. Patrick starred at her for a few moments then turned to Applejack looking like he expected her to start growing a second head.

"Sorry sugar cube. I was an earth pony back home, can't do nothin' special other than buckin' trees," said Applejack.

"You kidding AJ? You're probably the strongest human on the planet!" said Thomas.

"Wait earth pony?" asked Patrick.

"Ugh, Ma didn't explain it to you? Well here's the thing: Last night I fell asleep and woke up in My Little Pony," said Thomas.

"That show for six-year old girls?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, anyway when I was there I was a red pegasus."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're a pegasus?"

"Not at the moment but I do still have the wings," said Thomas extending them as he said it, "Anyway, hung out in Equestria all day, went to sleep and when I woke up I was home and so were the mane six."

"Okay then, well, I actually have some homework for once and I need to get it done," said Patrick, he left the room and headed upstairs.

_Well he took it pretty well, all things considered._

"Anyway, sorry you three but I really gotta study for this test," said Thomas as he stood up.

"Whats so important about this test?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Dad said that if I didn't pass he'd make Pinkie and Rarity pay rent," said Thomas.

"Jeez, what a jerk," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'd like to think that he just really wants me to succeed. Emphasis on 'like to'," said Thomas. Twilight nodded.

"I know the feeling, you'd better get studying then," she said.

"Hold on, what are we supposed to do until dinner?" asked Rainbow Dash. Thomas thought for a moment then smiled.

"How about an episode of MLP?" he asked.

"MLP?" the three girls asked at once.

"My Little Pony," said Thomas, "Come on." He gestured them into an office. Thomas sat down at the computer and began typing.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" asked Applejack.

"Its called a computer, I'll explain it at dinner," said Thomas. He continued to click around the screen until he was satisfied.

"Alright found a playlist with all of season one, enjoy!" he said as he got up and left.

_Sure is in a hurry to study for that test_

"SWEET CELESTIA!" cried out Twilight. Applejack turned and gasped in shock. On the computer screen she saw Twilight as a unicorn back at the academy. She was looking through a big book talking about how Nightmare Moon was going to come back.

"Okay, this is equal parts AWESOME... and reeeaaallly creepy," said Rainbow Dash.

"You think its strange for you? Think how I feel, I remember that day and now I'm looking at it through somebody else's eyes," said Twilight.

"I'm sure that it'll be weird for us when we show up on screen," said Applejack. She was right when the episode introduced her she felt very weird. Watching moments in her past that she remembered now playing in front of her from a different viewpoint.

_Well better get used to it cause I can't think of a better way to pass the time at the moment_

They watched most of the first season then Colleen called them for dinner. They went to the table and sat down, a moment later Thomas bounded up the stairs and leapt into his chair. A moment later Patrick walked down and took his seat.

"Do you always leap into your chair like that?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, yes he does," said Patrick.

"Well why wouldn't he? That was awesome," said Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, thanks Dash. But I actually do it because the food Ma cooks is to die for," said Thomas.

"Thanks big bun," said Colleen as she walked in holding a big bowl of cheesy noodles.

"Tuna noodle casserole? YES! Thank you Ma," said Thomas. Colleen passed out plates and served them all. They all dug in.

_WOW, Thomas wasn't kiddin' when he said this stuff was to die for. Other than Granny Smith's famous mile high apple pie I can't think of one thing that even compares._

"So Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, how was your day?" asked Colleen.

"It was awesome," said Rainbow Dash between bites, "Got to meet somebody who's just as fast as me,(on the ground at least) got to show a few people what I could do, and now an awesome meal. What could be better?"

"Wait you flew?" asked Colleen looking worried.

"Don't worry we were in the gym," said Applejack, "As for my day, well it coulda gone better, but people were alright at the gym so it was enjoyable."

_Although I'll wanna talk to Thomas later about what that fight did to me_

"And how were you Twilight? Did Thomas show you to the library?" asked Colleen.

"No I stayed at the gym too. I want to work on my elemental magic and it seems like a good place to do it. Although I will want directions to a library tomorrow," said Twilight.

"Oh, how was it for you?" asked Colleen.

"Well, I know that I don't want to spar with John again anytime soon. But Jack and the others seemed alright and I enjoyed the chess matches Jack and I played together," said Twilight.

"Thats good. How are you all doing in terms of adjusting to this world?" asked Colleen.

"Doin' fine. But uh, Thomas showed us that computer thingamajig, what is it exactly?" asked Applejack.

"Its hard to explain, basically its an advanced tool humans use," said Patrick.

"Okay but what were the pony versions of us doing on it?" asked Rainbow Dash. Patrick looked at her confused.

"I showed them the first season of MLP," explained Thomas.

"Oh, well the My Little Pony show can be watched on the computer," said Patrick.

"So that was the show thing that allowed Thomas to know about us?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, what'd you think?" asked Thomas.

"Awesome and creepy at the same time," said Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, yeah I guess thats what I expected, but I figured you should know how I knew about you ponies," said Thomas.

"Well thanks for sharing it," said Rainbow Dash.

"So what well we do for sleeping arrangements? We only have two guest bedrooms," said Colleen.

"Oh I can take the couch," said Rainbow Dash, " And we can rotate day to day."

"Sounds good," said Colleen. They continued their meal, talked a bit about each other's worlds then headed to bed.

"Night you guys," called Thomas as he headed downstairs.

"Goodnight Thomas," they all responded. Patrick showed Twilight and Applejack to their rooms and then headed to bed.

"Night Twi," said Applejack.

"Goodnight Applejack," said Twilight as she headed into her room. Applejack walked into hers and looked around. It was a simple room: bed, dresser and a window but not much else. Applejack fell onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Only to immediately open them again fully awake in her own room. She looked down and saw that she was once again a pony.

_Well thats a relief, better get down to Twilights place to check on her. Thomas and I are gonna have a little talk._


	10. Chapter 10

**Not dead yet! Sorry it took a while but I've been really busy with post holiday celebration. That and I left my usual laptop in florida (Don't worry it'll be mailed to me later) and I only just got an old desktop to work. In the works of my favorite comedian, zero punctuation: REVEIW THE SODDING STORY **

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow Dash also woke up in her room. She rubbed her eyes then immediately rushed to the living room to check if Thomas was still there. He was, he was just starting to stir.

_Might as well have a little fun_

She trotted over to his side and put her head next to his ear.

"UP AND ADOM SLOWPOKE!" she shouted. Thomas was so suprised he lept straight up and flew through the ceiling. Rainbow Dash fell to the floor laughing. Only to start to feel rain droplets on her face.

_No, he wouldn't_

She looked up and saw Thomas had dragged over a cloud and was now jumping up and down on it to make it rain. After a particularly violent stomp the cloud let out a huge downpour that soaked Rainbow Dash. Thomas dragged the cloud away and then came back to smirk at her.

"Enjoy the shower Dashie?"

"Very funny, and lets eat before we do another sparring match," said Rainbow Dash.

"And the others will probably want to talk with us too," said Thomas. They walked into her kitchen.

"So what've you got to eat?" asked Thomas.

"Waffles, dandy lions, pancakes," listed Rainbow Dash.

"How about waffles. You got any syrup?" asked Thomas.

"Course, that pantry over there," said Rainbow Dash pointing with one of her wings while she pulled out the waffles. Thomas flew over and pulled the syrup out. Rainbow Dash heated the waffles and brought them over to the table. They sat and ate in relative silence then got up and put the dishes away.

"If every morning's like that we'll at least never be bored," said Thomas as they flew over to Twilight's.

"I'm gonna have to think of more creative ways to get you up then," said Rainbow Dash.

"Just ask Pinkie if you're short on ideas," said Thomas as they landed. Pinkie jumped out of Twilight's mailbox with a blast of confetti.

"GAAAHH!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash and Thomas.

"Ask me what Dashie?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie how'd you even fit in there?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Its Pinkie pie Dash, don't question it," said Thomas, "Anyway Pinkie Dash here wants to think of creative ways to wake me up in the morning. Does one of the voices in your head have any ideas?"

Rainbow Dash punched his shoulder.

"I know she's strange but don't be mean," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, they aren't voices. Rick is a salmon, Tim is a ursa major and Albert is a weird pony always muttering about E's and mc's and other mathy stuff like that. I'm sure they'll come up with some good ideas though," said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash starred at her.

"I stand corrected then. Sorry about that. Anyway how was your day in the human world Pinkie?" asked Thomas as they all headed into the library.

_How did he not even blink at that?_

"It was a ton of fun! Rarity fixed the chandelier, Fluttershy walked Remus and I baked a hundred thousand cupcakes with Emily!" said Pinkie.

"A hundred thousand, really?" asked Thomas looking doubtful.

"It was more like fifty," said Rarity. All the ponies except Applejack were in the library swapping stories. Eventually Applejack walked in.

"Oh hey there Applejack, what took you so long?" asked Thomas. Applejack just glared at him.

"I want to talk to you, Rainbow Dash, Twi, and Pinkie," she said after a pause.

"Why can't we stay darling?" asked Rarity.

"It's about that gym," said Applejack.

"Oh, alright then come on Fluttershy," said Rarity. The two ponies exited the library.

"So what is it?" asked Thomas.

"I don't think Pinkie should go back to that gym," said Applejack.

"Why not? I want to try out my cannon," said Pinkie.

"That fight with Nights changed me," said Applejack.

"Yeah that can happen, but why don't you want Pinkie to fight?" asked Thomas.

"Because I'm worried she might become like me. After that fight I can't help but want another one. I want to land an uppercut, I want to knock someone silly, I... I want to hurt someone," said Applejack looking ashamed. Thomas looked at his feet.

"I don't know what to tell you Applejack, cause the truth is I've been going through something similar. I just can't help it I want to be in a fight, I get bored when I'm not, I-*sigh* I feel like I'm becoming a monster," he said.

"You're wrong," said Rainbow Dash, everypony looked at her surprised.

_Don't know where I'm going with this but I gotta do something_

"Do you honestly believe that you want to hurt ponies?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I really think I might Dash. I mean a while back I got mad at Pat and threw him accross the room," said Thomas.

"And I bet you felt awful afterwards right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well yeah,"

"There you go. You're not looking forward to hurting people or ponies or whatever. You're looking forward to fighting," said Rainbow Dash.

"What's the difference?" asked Applejack.

"Think about it Applejack, you stopped fighting when Nights gave up. You let her go when she wanted to be done fighting, if you wanted to hurt her you'd have punched her anyway," said Rainbow Dash. She turned to Thomas.

"And in you're fight with Nights you gave her a chance to surrender, if you had wanted to hurt her you would've punched her not the ground," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas didn't say anything.

"Oh come on you need more proof? How about our fight? You know when to stop, you know when you're going to far and you know to stop when you do," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas looked up, walked over, and hugged her.

_Huh?!WHA-_

"Dash, thanks, thank you," said Thomas.

"Y-you're welcome," said Rainbow Dash. Eventually Thomas let go. His eyes were watering.

"You have no idea how long I've been struggling with those emotions," he said.

"Why didn't you talk to Nights or Jack?," said Rainbow Dash still shocked that he had hugged her like that.

"I didn't think they'd understand how bad I felt," said Thomas. He brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Well thanks Dash, that really helped," said Thomas.

"Yeah, thanks Rainbow," said Applejack, she had let out a few tears as well but had stopped.

"Anytime," said Rainbow Dash.

"Does this mean I get to go to the gym?" came Pinkie's cheerful voice. Thomas let out a laugh.

"Sure thing Pinkie," said Thomas.

"YAY! Anyway I have to get back to sugarcube corner, see you!" she exclaimed, then she skipped out of the room.

"Well that didn't ruin the moment at all," said Twilight. At this they all laughed.

"Yeah, anyway how about a round or two Tommy boy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Actually Thomas Applebloom was lookin' for ya this mornin'," said Applejack. Thomas chuckled.

"She wants me to help the cutie mark crusaders find their cutie marks I bet. Sure I'll come on down," said Thomas. He and Applejack headed for the door.

"Bye Twilight, thanks again Dash," said Applejack.

"Bye Twi, and don't worry Dashie we'll go a few rounds later," said Thomas as they exited. Twilight and Rainbow Dash stood there for a few moments in silence.

"You really like him don't you?" Twilight eventually asked. Rainbow Dash blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she said.

"Well I have some books to catch up on, you better get those skies clear," said Twilight.

"Yeah, see ya later Twi," said Rainbow Dash as she flew off. As she was cloud busting she wondered if it was wanting to help a friend that had made her start that speech or if it had been something more.

_Well one things for sure I like the guy a lot and he likes me, but how much? And is it just me or did Twi sound jealous? And Applejack kind of brought up helping those squirts out of nowhere... Oh great, I think that ponies are trying to get Thomas away from me. I guess I really am falling for him_

**Shorter chapter I know, but kind of have a writer's block at the moment. Review the story please! Oh and ideas for Applebloom's cutie mark would be nice too. I promise to make the next chapter at least 3,000 words, will try to update by monday but no promises**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay but was traveling from chicago yesterday and didn't get to a computer until around 10pm but will stick to my promise of at least one new chapter every two days schedule, at least as long as christmas break lasts, then back to a chapter every weekend. REVIEW THE STORY PLEASE**

Applejack led Thomas to the Cutie mark crusader's clubhouse.

"Has Applebloom told her friends about me?" asked Thomas.

"Yep, they're pretty excited to meet you," said Applejack, "Any ideas on what their cutie marks might be?"

"Well humans have a few ideas on what Scootaloo and Sweetie bell's cutie marks will be but no one can agree on what Applebloom's will be," said Thomas, "I've seen predictions that say she'll wallpaper for a living, I've seen people think she'll swing hammers around for fun. Kind of all over the place."

"Wait humans predict things that'll happen in Equestria?" asked Applejack.

"Well not so much predict as make up stories that happen in it, its called fan-fiction and trust me when I say, you do not want to hear it," said Thomas.

"Oh well now ya gotta tell me," said Applejack.

"Okay, you asked for it. Here's a quote from you in one of said fan-fictions: Hey Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, lets go do a threesome in the barn," said Thomas. Applejack starred at him for a moment then it clicked.

"Jeez, they think we're fillyfoolers together?" asked Applejack looking disgusted.

"Not everyone but people with too much time on their hands can think up some pretty fucked up stuff," said Thomas. At that moment a water balloon hit him in the head.

"OW! What the heck!?" exclaimed Thomas. He looked up and saw the three cutie mark crusaders in their clubhouse.

"No swearing young stallion," said Sweetie bell. Thomas and Applejack laughed at this.

"Sorry Sweetie bell it won't happen again," said Thomas. Scootaloo jumped down excited.

"So humans have ideas on what are cutie marks are?" she asked.

"Don't get too excited, it might work and it might not," said Thomas.

"Well what do humans think my cutie mark will be?" asked Scootaloo jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Well the general consensus is that it'll be your scooter," said Thomas. Scootaloo looked disappointed.

"That can't be right, I scooter around all the time and no mark," she said.

"Well have you tried doing tricks?" asked Thomas.

"On what? There's no place to do tricks," said Scootaloo.

"Sure there is, just be creative. Like riding across the roofs of Ponyville," said Thomas. Scootaloo looked up surprised.

"I can do that?" she asked.

"No pony said you couldn't," said Thomas. Scootaloo put on a daredevil smile, grabbed her scooter and used an upturned cart as a ramp onto one of the houses.

"WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOO!" yelled Scootaloo. She jumped from one house to another. She would go to the edge, jump and to a trick before landing on the next house. 360, backflip, around the world and boneless tail whip were just a few of the many tricks she did.

"Okay Scootaloo lets see if it worked," called Thomas. Scootaloo rode back over to them and did a frontflip as she approached Thomas.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she yelled.

"Didja get yer cutie mark?" asked Applebloom as she came down and joined them. Scootloo stopped and looked at her flank. Slowly but surely a picture of her scooter leaving a trail of flame appeared.

"YES!" yelled Scootaloo as she jumped and punched the air. Then she gave Thomas a big hug.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouTHANKYOU!" she yelled still bursting with joy that she had gotten her mark.

"Your welcome," said Thomas returning the hug.

"Not to be rude but what do you think my cutie mark will be?" asked Sweetie bell as she joined them. Thomas and Scootaloo separated.

"Well people think you'll be a singer," said Thomas.

"A singer?" asked Sweetie bell.

_Lets see if this works_

"Try singing what comes to you as I sing this," said Thomas.

Thomas: Woke up on the right side of the bed, whats up with this prince song inside my head, hands up if your down to get down tonight.. cause its always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care, hopped into a cab take me anywhere, I'm in if you're down to get down tonight... Cuz' its always a good time

Sweetie bell looked at him for a moment then her face lit up.

Sweetie bell: Good morning and goood niiight, I wake at the twiiliight

Both: Its gonna be allllriiight

Thomas: We don't even have to try, its always a good time

Sweetie bell: WOOO

Both: Whoa ohoh oh oh oh, Whoa ohoh oh its always a good time. Whoa ohoh oh oh oh, we don't even have to try its always a good time.

At that moment a picture of a microphone appeared on Sweetie bell's flank.

"OH THANK YOU THOMAS!" yelled Sweetie bell as she gave Thomas a hug. Thomas smiled and returned it.

"Your very welcome Sweetie bell," he said.

"That a human song you two sang?" asked Applejack. Sweetie bell and Thomas separated.

"Yeah, Good time by Owl city and Carly Rae Jepsen," said Thomas.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Applejack.

"I can't really, I just occasionally pretend that I can," said Thomas.

"Now what do you think my cutie mark's gonna be?" asked Applebloom excitedly. Thomas' smile faded.

"No one can really agree on that Applebloom. Some think you'll wallpaper things and others think you'll swing hammers around," said Thomas.

"Jeez, well it couldn't hurt to try," said Applebloom.

For the next hour they tried the two theories. Neither of which ended very well. The only thing Applebloom could seem to get the wallpaper to stick to was herself. And while she found swinging the hammer to be fun, she accidentally it go and it crashed through the barn door, landing next to a very bewildered Big Mac.

"You okay bro?" called Applejack.

"Eeyep," called Big Mac.

Applebloom started crying.

"Oh don't cry sugar cube. We can fix up the barn no problem," said Applejack.

"*sniff* I-its not th-that, *sniffle* w-we can't be the c-cutie mark crusaders together a-anymore. *sniff*" said Applebloom.

"Well we can still help you find your cutie mark," said Sweetie bell.

"It wouldn't be the same Sweetie bell. The fact that we were all blank flanks is what made us friends in the first place and now... Now we don't have that bond anymore," said Scootaloo.

"But that doesn't mean you can't still be friends," said Thomas.

"I-I know that, its just *sniff* I thought I'd get my cutie mark today is all," said Applebloom brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Who says you won't? Its only about noon, lets grab some grub and then keep looking," said Thomas.

Applebloom looked up surprised.

"I thought ya wanted to spar with Rainbow Dash," said Applebloom.

"She can wait. Right now we gotta focus on getting that cutie mark. Now why don't you run off and get some lunch, and be sure to come up with a few ideas while you're eating," said Thomas. Applebloom nodded and the cutie mark crusaders ran off.

"Thanks for doin' this sugar cube," said Applejack.

"No problem Applejack. Know a place where we can grab a meal?" asked Thomas.

"Sure follow me," said Applejack.

**Applejack's POV**

_Just take him to a restaurant, nothing fancy. He's not that type of pony anyway_

Applejack led Thomas to a simple sandwich shop.

"Pick anything sugar cube, its on me," said Applejack.

"Thanks," said Thomas. He scanned the menu.

"I'll just go with an ordinary daffodil sandwich," he said.

"Alright, I'll have mine with apple butter please," said Applejack.

"Coming right up. Take a seat outside," said the store owner. He was a white earth pony with a brown mane, his cutie mark was, go figure, a sandwich. Applejack and Thomas headed outside and sat down. While they were waiting for their food they talked about what Applebloom's cutie mark might be. After a while their food came out and they dug in.

"Not half bad, thanks AJ," said Thomas. Applejack had to stop herself from blushing.

_This is NOT a date. Wait whats got her feathers in a twist?_

Rainbow Dash was looking at them from across the street with her jaw hanging open, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Thomas turned and saw her.

"Oh hey Dash! Come on over!" he called. Rainbow Dash shook herself and flew over.

"H-hey guys. Hows it going?" asked Rainbow Dash, shaking slightly while she said it.

"Going alright, going alright. You wanna join us? The sign says that the third sandwich is free," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash immediately brightened up at this.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said. She walked into the store and ordered her sandwich.

_Don't get mad, don't get mad. We're all friends here. Still why was she shocked? Unless... Oh boy, life just had to get even more complicated didn't it?_

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Rainbow Dash had come close to a panic attack when she saw Applejack and Thomas eating lunch together.

_Great, I'm falling for the guy for sure, ARGH, why'd he get both me and Applejack to fall for him?_

She came back out and sat at the table.

"How's your day going Dash?" asked Thomas.

"Its going just fine Tommy boy," said Rainbow Dash. Thomas laughed.

"MAN I hate that nickname," said Thomas.

"Sorry Rainbow but you'll have to wait. Thomas is helping the cutie mark crusaders get their cutie marks," said Applejack.

"Oh? And hows that going?" asked Rainbow Dash. At this moment a waiter brought her her sandwich and she dug in.

"Its going great, Scootaloo and Sweetie bell have their cutie marks now," said Thomas.

"Really?! What's Scootaloo's?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Her scooter," said Applejack.

"How'd that happen? She scootered around all the time before," said Rainbow Dash.

"WWWAAAAHHHOOOO!" yelled Scootaloo. They all looked up just in time to see her do a downside whip then she rode away.

"She never rode like that before though," said Thomas.

"Huh, pretty cool," said Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway we still need to find Applebloom's cutie mark so the match will have to wait. You okay with that?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah its fine, I gotta get back to cloud busting anyway," said Rainbow Dash. She stood up and turned around.

"Don't worry Dashie, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to spar," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash smiled.

_I take it back, Thomas is twice as cool as Soarin_

**Thomas' POV**

Applejack and Thomas got up and left to look for Applebloom and her friends. They found them back at their clubhouse talking about more things that they thought Applebloom's cutie mark might be.

"Maybe it'll be lion taming," suggested Scootaloo.

"I doubt it'll be anything that she got when she had cutie pox," said Sweetie bell.

"Hey come on down you three," called Thomas. The three fillies came down.

"So didja think of any ideas?" asked Applejack. The tree fillies shook their heads.

"We can't seem to agree on anything," said Applebloom.

"Well Applebloom what do you like to do?" asked Thomas.

"I like hanging out with my friends and working on the farm," said Applebloom.

"Well why don't we go help Big Mac fix the door then try applebucking to see if you get any ideas," said Thomas.

"Okay," said Applebloom. They walked down to the farm, helped Big Mac fix the barn door, then Applejack, Thomas and Applebloom went applebucking together with Applejack and Thomas bucking and Applebloom picking up the apples.

"Think of anythin' sis?" asked Applejack.

"Sorry Applejack but nothing comes to mind," said Applebloom.

"Well all we can do is keep trying," said Thomas.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"

"What was that?" asked Thomas.

"Timber wolf! This way!" called Applebloom as she took off.

"Applebloom come back here!" yelled Applejack as she followed with Thomas close behind. They ran to the other side of the orchard and saw Applebloom staring down three timber wolves.

"Applebloom get back here!" yelled Applejack. But Applebloom wasn't listening.

"I haven't got all day ya gonna come at me or do I gotta make the first move ya wooden freaks," said Applebloom. The timber wolves looked surprised that this little filly was standing up to them but the biggest one shook of its shock first and leaped at her.

"Applebloom!" cried out Applejack as she ran to help her sister. Only to suddenly stop and stare amazed. Applebloom had waited until the wolf was right on top of her before turning and bucking it's eyes. The wolf had reared back in pain and this gave Applebloom enough time to buck the wolf's stomach sending it tumbling back and landing on the other two.

"Now buck off and don't come back," said Applebloom. The wolves didn't need to be told twice and they sprinted away as fast as their wooden legs could carry them. Applejack recovered from her shock.

"Applebloom, give us a little warning next time," she said.

"How'd you do that?" asked Thomas.

"I-I don't know. All I knew was that I had to protect my home from those things," said Applebloom. At that moment a picture of an apple with a little bloom on it being protected by a shield appeared on her flank.

"Applebloom ya got yer cutie mark!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Really!?" Applebloom looked at her flank then started jumping around in excitement. Then she paused.

"But whats it mean?" she asked.

"I think it means that your calling in life is protecting the things you love. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous," said Thomas.

"Jealous?" asked Applebloom.

"Well its natural to protect things precious to you but to have the knowledge that you'll never back down from anything in order to protect said things is pretty cool in my book," said Thomas.

"Lets go grab Pinkie, I'm sure she'll love to throw you three a big party," said Applejack. At that moment Pinkie came sprinting over at a pace that would make Rainbow Dash jealous.

"Did somepony say party?" she asked.

_Okay at some point saying its Pinkie Pie, don't question it won't work any more_

"Yep, the cutie mark crusaders all got their cutie marks," said Applejack.

"AWESOME! I'll get started right away, meet me at sugarcube corner with the other crusaders in half an hour alright?" asked Pinkie before speeding off again before she could get a reply.

"Heh, well have fun at the party," said Thomas.

"Yer not gonna be there?" asked Applebloom looking a bit dissapointed.

"Sorry Applebloom but I really don't feel like going to another party so soon," said Thomas.

"I know the feeling, and besides you still have to spar with Rainbow Dash," said Applejack.

"Thanks for understanding AJ," said Thomas. He flew off in search of Rainbow Dash.

He eventually found her taking a nap on a cloud. He shook her awake.

"*YAWN* Oh, hey Tommy boy, you ready yet?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Heh, course I am Dashie," said Thomas. They flew back to the dojo and each took their own fighting stances.

"You're not gonna put on a uniform?" asked Thomas.

"Don't need it anymore," said Rainbow Dash.

They continued to circle each other for a few moments then they lunged at each other. Thomas swung his left hoof at Rainbow Dash's face but she ducked under and landed a double uppercut that sent him flying. He recovered in midair then flew down and slammed both his hooves over the top of her head. The blow knocked her to the ground and she was just barely able to get back up. Thomas charged her again but she jumped above him and spin kicked the back of his head. He stumbled forward then turned and lunged again, this time slamming his hoof into her stomach and sending her flying. She recovered in midair the same way he had done.

"Copycat," taunted Thomas.

"Oh, boohoo," said Rainbow Dash as she charged him.

They continued to spar for an hour and eventually Thomas was able to land a solid blow to Rainbow Dash's face and she fell over.

"I give, I give," she said.

"Heh, that was harder than last time," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash stood up.

"I'm gonna get you one of these days," she said.

"I'm sure you will but until then how about some dinner?" asked Thomas.

"Sure thing, follow me," said Rainbow Dash.

They flew back to her house, ate some dinner thing said goodnight to each other. Thomas laid down on the coach.

_Well, today was a good day. But tomorrow, ugh, I'll be fine I've studied for a while, I'll be fine... Right?_

**Okay so its not three thousand words exactly but its pretty close. Anyway once again I'm sorry it took a while and I'll try to be more consistent from now on. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

***prolonged and overly exaggerated sigh* REVIEWS PLEASE**

Thomas woke up face down in his bed. He turned over and started staring at the ceiling for a while.

_Just gotta pass the Ap chem midterm given by a teacher who has made seniors cry in order to raise my grade to a B- and save Rarity and Pinkie from having to pay rent. Heh, no pressure or anything._

He got up and dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans then headed upstairs. Colleen was there making french toast and bacon.

"Morning sweetie," she said.

"Morning Ma," said Thomas. At that moment Twilight came down stairs.

"Good morning Thomas, good morning Colleen. What are you making?" she asked.

"French toast and bacon," said Colleen, "Are Applejack and Rainbow Dash up yet?"

"Nope, I'll call them," said Twilight.

"Don't bother with Applejack I'll get Patrick to wake her but it'd be good if you woke Rainbow Dash," said Colleen.

_Jeez, its like they've always lived here_

Colleen texted Patrick while Twilight went to wake Rainbow Dash. Thomas heard several muffled grunts from the living room and decided Twilight needed some help. He walked into the living room and watched Twilight try in vain to wake Rainbow Dash up.

"For crying out loud Rainbow, its breakfast time," said Twilight shaking Rainbow Dash.

"*grunt* Fifteen minutes," Rainbow Dash mumbled.

_Heh, thats me after I pull an all nighter_

"Let me try Twi," said Thomas. Twilight moved away and Thomas thought for a moment. Then he smiled evily.

_Payback time_

He walked back into the kitchen and got a big glass of ice water. He returned to the living room and poured the water down the back of Rainbow Dash's hoodie.

She shrieked and leap into the ceiling then fell back down onto the couch.

"COLD! Cold, cold, cold, cold," she said as she shook her clothes trying to get all the ice out. Twilight and Thomas were laughing together and Rainbow Dash glared at them.

"I suppose this is payback for what I did?" she asked.

"Heh, heh. Well I guess I already did that when I dragged that raincloud over your head so I was totally unjustified," said Thomas very unapologetically.

"I'll get you back home," said Rainbow Dash. The three of them walked back into the kitchen where Colleen, Applejack and Patrick were waiting.

"What was that scream?" asked Patrick. Twilight snickered

"Thomas poured ice water down Rainbow's back," she said.

"Heh, guess thats what ya get if ya over sleep," said Applejack.

"Oh, like you can talk, Twi got up before you," said Rainbow Dash.

"Actually sugarcube I got up at 5:30 and went for a run. I was just readin' a book when Pat came to get me," said Applejack.

"How can anybody be awake at 5:30?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"By gettin' up at 5:30," said Applejack.

"Okay enough you two. Breakfast is served," said Colleen as she walked to the table with a plate full of food. They all grabbed some food and went to the table. Thomas scarfed down his food quickly and got back up.

"Whats the rush?" asked Twilight.

"Oh don't worry Twi I just got school and I need to get ready," said Thomas.

"So slow down and enjoy the food, Rainbow Dash," said Colleen. Rainbow Dash had been stuffing her face as well but at this she stopped.

"Sorry C but its really good," said Rainbow Dash.

Thomas didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was already heading back down to the basement. He shaved, took a shower, brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack. He came back upstairs to find Rainbow Dash helping herself to seconds. She turned and saw him.

"Is the food here always this awesome?" she asked.

"Well we're gonna have to have veggies sometime, and Ma only occasionally cooks breakfast. But dinner is almost always a home cooked meal and 9 times out of 10 its delicious," said Thomas.

"Only 9 out of 10?" asked Colleen as she came in and started the dishes.

"I'm sorry Ma but peppers simply taste bad. You've made several valiant attempts to defy this fact but I think only Pinkie could make a pepper taste good," said Thomas. Colleen chuckled.

"Why would Pinkie be able to make a pepper taste good?" she asked.

"She defies the laws of nature on a daily basis Ma," said Thomas.

"What? You're joking right?" asked Colleen.

"Nope, over the years I've seen her hid in mailboxes, hid in ponies' hats while there still being worn by the pony, break into high security buildings and run at speeds that make me jealous," said Rainbow Dash. Colleen stared into space for a few moments.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm kind of glad she's not in this house," said Colleen.

As if on queue Pinkie leapt out of the stove holding a fresh batch of cupcakes.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!," exclaimed Colleen.

"Hi everybody! Just wanted to brighten up your morning with some cupcakes!" said Pinkie. Rainbow Dash and Thomas both took a cupcake but Colleen was still stammering.

"How did she?... In the?... How?"

"Its Pinkie pie Ma, don't question it," said Thomas. Colleen regained her composure.

"Well Pinkie its nice to see you again but if you would use the front door next time that would be nice," said Colleen.

"Okie doki loki!" said Pinkie, "Now have a cupcake Colleen!"

Colleen took a cupcake and bit into it.

"WOW Pinkie you're really good. We'll have to bake together sometime," said Colleen.

"Heh-heh-heh, thanks Colleen!" said Pinkie.

"Uh, hate to interrupt but you still have to drive us to school Mom," said Patrick as he entered the kitchen with an overloaded backpack.

"Why do you load your backpack with all that stuff?" asked Thomas.

"I like to be prepared," said Patrick.

_For what, the apocalypse?_

"Anyway Patrick you're right. Goodbye you four," said Colleen as she headed for the door.

"Bye guys," said Rainbow Dash.

"See y'all later," said Applejack.

"Goodbye you three," said Twilight.

"Bye-bye!" said Pinkie.

Colleen drove the boys to school.

"Bye big bun! Good luck!" said Colleen as she drove off.

_Yeah, I need it_

His first class went fine, World history isn't a tough class and it was only boring when there was a sub. But then Thomas had to descend the stairs to AP Chemistry.

_Don't panic, don't panic you've studied and you'll be fine._

"You okay man?" Thomas turned. It was his friend Ted.

"I don't know man, I'm just really worried," said Thomas.

"Heh, you'd have to be an idiot not to be worried. But we've studied and we'll make it," said Ted and he patted Thomas on the back.

"Thanks man," said Thomas. At that moment the door opened and they entered. Thomas took his seat on the far side of the room and waited.

"Okay class you know the drill, the test has a multiple choice section and a free response section. If you're caught cheating on one you won't get credit for any of that section," said the teacher Mr. Hadland as he passed out the test.

Thomas took his copy and looked it over.

_Okay basic conversions first, no sweat_

"And begin!" said Mr. Hadland. Thomas attacked the test, scribbling down equations and then moving on to the next one.

_NH4+ is ammonium, CH3COO- is acetate. Okay moving on, wait what? Molarity? Shit I didn't study this section! Okay just come back to it later and, oh no._

About a third of the multiple choice was all on molarity. Thomas was close to panicking, his mind went completely blank when he saw a problem with molarity in it. He didn't know what to do. Then he saw the class brainiac Alex had her answer sheet positioned in such a way that he could easily make out her answers.

_NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOU'RE NOT CHEATING! But I need to pass this test! ARGH!_

Thomas looked at Alex's answers and copied. He hated doing it but he was desperate, he needed to get his grade up and he needed to save Rarity and Pinkie. He did the rest of the test on his own, but he still felt awful about it.

"Alright time is up! Turn in your tests," said Mr. Hadland. The class moved up and gave the tests to him. Thomas was last and when he turned away Hadland called Thomas.

"Thomas can I talk to you?"

_Shit_

"You need something Mr. Hadland?" he asked as he turned. Mr. Hadland sighed.

"Are you going to come clean or does this need to go to the office?" he asked.

"I cheated on questions 50-82," said Thomas.

"Why did you only cheat there?"

"I forgot to study for molarity."

"Why did you cheat though? I've seen you in that situation before and you stuck to your own test."

"I'm being pressured in a way I wasn't before."

"How so?"

"All I want to say is that its my Dad doing it, my Ma doesn't have anything to do with it."

Mr. Hadland was a bit angry.

"*sigh* Look I won't give your grade a penalty but I'm going to give you zero credit on the multiple choice."

"Yes Mr. Hadland."

"And I'll want to talk to both you and Dr. Cullinan after school."

"Yes sir."

"None of that sir business. And don't worry to much, I have negative things to say to him as well as you,"

"Okay."

"Now go to lunch, and Thomas. I know you can make it in this class," said Mr. Hadland as Thomas left.

_Huh, we'll see_

**Twilight's** **POV**

Twilight was wondering a big library and looking through the history section.

_How can a species be so great and hide so many dark secrets?_

She was about to switch to the Nonfiction section when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Jack standing behind her.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I sometimes need a good book too and Jackie said you were over here so I figured why not?" said Jack.

"You've no doubt noticed the chess boards too," said Twilight smiling.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway let me grab a book and meet me back there alright?" asked Jack.

Twilight walked over to the chess boards and started planning her strategy. Jack eventually walked over with two copies of a really thick book.

"Why two copies?" asked Twilight.

"Well Tara this is the famous book Roots. It showed the world the reality of slavery. Thomas read it awhile back and he said that it was one of the few nonfiction books he enjoyed. I figured you'd like one too," said Jack.

"Thanks. And speaking of Thomas' love of books, do you know whats up with him?" asked Twilight as she took her copy.

"What do you mean? Dating advice?" asked Jack. Twilight blushed.

"No, no, no. I mean when I first met him said that he occasionally needed to escape from his life. Well I've lived in his mother's house for awhile and I don't see anything anyone would want to escape from," said Twilight.

"Well Thomas and his Ma get along great, its the relationship with his old man that needs some serious work. They get along alright but Brendon puts a lot of pressure on the guy," said Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"*sigh* I don't know the details but sometimes Thomas vents his anger out on one of us and this is what I've picked up from it. Thomas used to be a pretty different guy, not sociable at all outside his small circle of friends and he wasn't in any sort of good shape. Well he started sorting out the problem himself when he started dating Nights but then Brendon started to demand a lot of things from him," said Jack.

"What kind of things?"

"Well this is what Thomas says Brendon wants from him: Make more friends, get better grades, do harder classes, get into sports so you can make more friends, what you're only in b-sqaud? You're at least JV material what happened?! And why aren't you talking to me more I'm sure we can squeeze in talks into your overstuffed schedule that hardly leaves you with anytime to hang out with the friends that I demanded you get... At least thats what Thomas says its like," said Jack.

_Jeez, its like my time at the academy only in reverse. At least my parents didn't demand I make a few million friends while being top of the class._

"So if he comes back to Colleen's place sulking one day it probably has something to do with his old man," said Jack.

"I'll see if I can talk with him about it," said Twilight.

"Alright but be careful, sometimes he needs a shoulder to lean on and sometimes he needs a target," said Jack.

"Guess it won't get boring around here. Anyway white or black?" asked Twilight.

"I'll go with black," said Jack.

_Great we haven't even started and his already playing mind games... Well better focus here rather than Thomas, if I can manage that._

**Thomas' POV**

The rest of Thomas' day had been fairly straight forward. Eat lunch, go to Math, then go to English. Then he stood in front of the office. He sighed and went in. His Dad was there and looked at him. Thomas could barely stand it, he was already ashamed of cheating and now the look on his Dad's face was one of huge disappointment. Thomas thought he felt guilty before but now, now he couldn't even describe how awful he felt.

He sat down next to his Dad and they waited for Mr. Hadland in silence. Eventually he came in.

"Sorry for the wait but a student had a few questions," he said.

"No problem," said Brendon.

"Anyway about Thomas' test. I saw some improvement overall throughout and I think if the trend continues throughout the semester and into the next he should be in the C to B range this semester and B to A range in the next," said Mr. Hadland.

"If he hadn't cheated," said Brendon, "And we still need to work on molarity."

"Yes, yes, true, true. Anyway I heard that you were pressuring Thomas to do well on this test," said Mr. Hadland.

"I thought a little more motivation was what he needed," said Brendon.

"I think he was already plenty motivated," said Mr. Hadland.

"Are you sure? Cause the fact that he cheated says otherwise," said Brendon.

"Actually the fact that one of the most honest students in my class was driven to cheat proves that he wasn't just motivated, he was desperate. You put him in a position where he felt like his life was on the line because of that test and frankly sir that shouldn't happen," said Mr. Hadland.

Brendon nodded in understanding.

"Now I think that in the upcoming break you two should go over molarity together, it'll be needed in the next unit," said Mr. Hadland.

"Of course," said Brendon.

"Got it," said Thomas.

"Good, thats all I need you two to hear, goodbye."

They all exited the office, Mr. Hadland returning to his classroom and Brendon and Thomas moving over to a window.

"You know I love you right?" asked Brendon after awhile. Thomas let out a forced laugh.

"I think the fact that you have to ask proves its getting harder to tell. I don't know what to think, you want me to do so much and then when I've done it you want more," said Thomas.

"I'm sorry," said Brendon.

"You say that but do you mean it?" asked Thomas.

"You're not really asking that are you?" asked Brendon looking worried.

"*sigh* No, I know you mean it," said Thomas.

Brendon pulled Thomas into a hug.

"We'll get through this."

"I hope so," said Thomas, he returned the hug.

_We'll make it, I'll make it up to you_


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to the one chapter a weekend schedule, will do more if I have the time and if I miss a weekend I'll try to make up for it during the week. Thank you to all followers and the people who favorited the story and thank you to the reviewers it helps me out. Keep the reviews coming and if you have a story idea that would be appreciated because you never know when you'll get a writer's block.**

**Fluttershy's POV**

Fluttershy was sitting on the couch in Brendon's living room. She was still slightly stressed about the whole business of turning into a human everytime she fell asleep. It was strange to her, being in a different body yet knowing how to function normally. Although she had yet to figure out what the purpose of the two bumps on her chest were. Rarity had asked Brendon's wife Kim last night. Kim made Fluttershy and Pinkie leave the room and when Rarity immerged from the room all she said was that they didn't want to know.

_I wonder what she meant?_

She brushed the thoughts from her mind. She trusted Rarity's judgement and there was no need to stir up trouble. Pinkie skipped into the living room at that moment.

"Oh hi Fluttershy! How's your day going?" asked Pinkie.

"W-well its going alright," said Fluttershy. After all the time she had known her Fluttershy couldn't help but be slightly afraid of Pinkie.

_Maybe its just her tendency to randomly made loud startling noises, I don't think I'll ever get over it._

"Thats good, but it could be better! How about you help me and Emily bake cupcakes when she gets back?" asked Pinkie. Fluttershy sighed. She enjoyed cooking now and then but when Pinkie was in the kitchen things took a turn for the insane.

"I'm not sure Kim will let you," said Fluttershy.

"Why not? She said she liked them," said Pinkie.

"Yes but you still have leftovers from last night," said Fluttershy.

"No we don't silly filly! I just finished them!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie there were at least twenty cupcakes left!" said Fluttershy.

"Yep, every single one was deliciously delicious!" said Pinkie.

"Well I don't think Kim will let you back in the kitchen," said Fluttershy.

"Why not?"

"Pinkie, you blew up the stove," said Fluttershy.

**Flashback to last night**

"Remus you really should eat up," said Fluttershy. Remus sniffed the bowl of food and turned his head.

_*sigh* he's just as bad as Angel bunny_

"He won't eat unless you mix in peanut butter," said Eleanor. Fluttershy turned to see her. Eleanor was a sixteen year old brown haired girl. Fluttershy was quick to become friends with her. They were both vegetarian and Eleanor shared Fluttershy's shy nature, yet Eleanor was also smart like Twilight.

_A combo between me and Twilight, interesting concept._

"I guess but I don't want him to eat anything bad," said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, he's a dog! He can-"

*BOOM*

"What the?!" the girls cried out. They ran to the kitchen. The scene they saw was interesting to say the least. The room was covered in various colored frosting and dough. And the stove was smoking with the door hanging open.

"WOW! I've never seen it do that before! Do it again!" yelled Emily bouncing up and down with excitement. The blond ten year old was covered head to foot in frosting as well. Fluttershy didn't get along with Emily as well as Eleanor. She still liked the little girl, but she had both Pinkie's hyperactivity and Rainbow Dash's competitive nature. Fluttershy found both of these things to be a bit intense, so when Emily and Pinkie were in the same room Fluttershy tended to leave as quickly as possible.

"NO! Em what even happened here?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know! I was just mixing the frosting when the stove blew up!" said Emily.

"I just forgot to check on them," said Pinkie.

"So they blew up!?" asked Eleanor.

"And the next batch needs more sugar," said Emily licking the frosting off her face.

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah. Well we cleaned up didn't we? Anyway I'm going to go get the ingredients ready. See ya!" said Pinkie skipping over to the kitchen.

_That girl can be beyond insane sometimes_

Fluttershy sighed and got up from the couch to go check on the cat Phoenix. She didn't really have anything else to do. Pinkie was well, Pinkie, and Rarity had gotten that job at the jewelry store that morning, and with the girls at school and the adults at work the only thing to do was talk to the pets. Not that she minded. To Fluttershy an animal was as legit of a conversation partner as any pony or in her current state, person. The only problem was that Phoenix could be a bit moody, and wasn't at all happy with the fact that the people had let Remus in the house. Still, she had to try or Phoenix would pretty much be trapped in the attic for the rest of his life. Fluttershy opened the door to the attic and climbed upstairs.

"Hi there Phoenix. How are you today?" asked Fluttershy.

*meow*

"Now, now, Phoenix. Don't be like that. You're stuck with Remus so at least get used to him," said Fluttershy.

*meow, hiss*

"Phoenix, we don't use that kind of language," said Fluttershy sternly. This continued for about an hour then Fluttershy heard someone come in from downstairs. She walked out of the attic and to the living room. Brendon was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay Brendon?" asked Fluttershy. Brendon looked up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked. Fluttershy walked over and sat beside him.

"Not really," she said. Brendon looked very depressed and it looked like he had been crying.

"What happened?"

"It's Thomas. I'm worried that I'm not being a good father to him," said Brendon.

"What do you mean? You're a good Dad," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah to the girls and Patrick maybe. But with Thomas... *sigh* I don't know what to do," said Brendon.

"What makes you think you're a bad father?" asked Fluttershy.

"Its just, its just the way he spends all his time here either in his room or in the attic playing games. He does chores willingly but usually in sullen silence. Yeah he talks to me sometimes but it seems more like he's checking off an item on a list and doesn't really care," said Brendon.

"Do you really think he doesn't care?" asked Fluttershy.

"*sigh* I know he cares. But I'm still worried about being a bad father," said Brendon, "I mean, I threatened him and because of that he cheated on his test today."

"Well why did you threaten him?" asked Fluttershy.

"Same reason I push him so hard: I want him to do well in school, I want him to have friends, I want him to be fit, I want him to be happy," said Brendon, "Looking back on it, threatening to make Pinkie and Rarity get jobs if he failed was a mistake."

"Well now you've learned haven't you? And honestly if you want him to be happy just look at him. He has friends, he does well in school, he's a boxer for crying out loud! Just back off a bit and I'm sure he'll stop trying to hide from you," said Fluttershy. Brendon sighed and pulled Fluttershy into a hug.

"Thank you Fluttershy," said Brendon. She returned the hug.

"Anytime Brendon."

They separated.

"So how's Pinkie doing?" asked Brendon.

"She's gearing up for another baking spree," said Fluttershy.

"Don't we still have like twenty five cupcakes left?" asked Brendon.

"She ate them all," said Fluttershy. Brendon stared into space for a few moments then started chuckling to himself.

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Heh. Its just that I thought Rarity's magic would be the hardest thing to get used to, but Pinkie. Heh, she's on a whole other level," said Brendon.

"I know, I've been friends with her for awhile and she still startles me," said Fluttershy.

"Well, I don't know why you and your friends showed up in this world Fluttershy. But at least things won't get boring," said Brendon, "I'm going to make sure she doesn't blow up the stove again. Call if you need anything."

"Sure," said Fluttershy as Brendon left for the kitchen.

_But hopefully things won't get too exciting._

*BOOM*

_Then again I'm living with Pinkie, I don't think things'll ever be not exciting_

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight returned to Colleen's house and sat down on the couch immediately. Her brain was worn out from all the chess matches she and Jack had played. This time it had gone slightly better, now she lost every match within thirty moves instead of twenty. She decided to read Roots while she waited for everyone to come home.

_Wow, just wow_

She was dragged back down to reality when she heard the dogs barking at the door. Twilight got up and saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash waiting outside, she let them in.

"'Bout time Twi, I rang the doorbell at least fifty times," said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Rainbow, I was just really caught up in a book," said Twilight, "How'd your day go?"

"It went alright, had to spar with John around noon though," said Applejack.

"Ouch, what'd he call you?" asked Twilight.

"First he called me laborer. Then he called me sugar tits," said Applejack.

"Whats that even mean?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know but when Ruby heard it she came close to knocking John into next week," said Rainbow Dash.

"So its another thing thats offensive and but we don't know why," said Twilight.

"Yep. Anyway I sparred with Nights after taking a few laps with Ruby," said Rainbow Dash.

"How'd that go?" asked Twilight.

"To put it lightly: She got her ass kicked," said Applejack.

"I landed a few blows," protested Rainbow Dash.

"She was taunting when you landed those," said Applejack.

"Stop acting like you're better than me, she wasn't holding back like she did for you," said Rainbow Dash.

"I could take you any day," said Applejack.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash. We are not going to start a fight here. Wait until tomorrow then settle it in the gym," said Twilight.

"Alright, alright. Anyway how'd your day go?" asked Applejack.

"Amazing, that library is HUGE. Fiction, nonfiction, history, the list goes on and on!" said Twilight.

"Zzzzzzz" Rainbow Dash had collapsed onto the couch and was pretending to sleep.

"Oh shut up," said Twilight.

The three girls discussed a few other things then they heard Colleen, Patrick and Thomas come in.

"Howdy there Thomas how'd yer day go?" asked Applejack. Thomas just looked at her, then he headed to the basement without a word.

"Whats with him?" asked Rainbow Dash. Patrick looked at her.

"He didn't have a good day," was all he said. Then he headed upstairs.

"Colleen whats going on?" asked Twilight. Colleen sighed.

"Thomas was caught cheating on the test," she said.

"What?! Cheatin'?!" asked Applejack.

"He didn't want to fail his dad or his friends I guess," said Colleen.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him," said Applejack, she looked angry, like she felt that she was betrayed.

_The last thing he needs right now is a guilt trip_

Twilight blocked Applejack's path.

"Applejack let me talk to him, I know what he's going through," said Twilight.

"Ya mean you cheated on tests too?" asked Applejack.

"I'm not proud to admit it but yes," said Twilight.

"Why the hell would you do somethin' like that Twi?" asked Applejack.

"Because you feel like its the only way you'll make it. Look AJ, its hard to explain but you saw the look on his face, did he look proud of the fact that he had cheated?" asked Twilight.

"Well, no."

"There you go, I know what he's going through right know and I know that the last thing he needs is a lecture about right and wrong. You'd only be hurting him more if you did," said Twilight.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get down there and help the guy out," said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright," said Twilight. She walked downstairs and headed to Thomas' room. He was laying on his bed with his computer listening to really depressing music. Twilight shut the computer with her magic and the music cut off. Thomas looked up.

"Leave me alone Twi," he said.

"Not gonna happen. You need to talk to someone right now and wallowing in misery isn't going to substitute for that," said Twilight.

"How would you know?" asked Thomas, "Did your Dad demand a shit ton of stuff you knew you couldn't deliver on but you still felt guilty when you saw the look on his face?"

"No, I had both of my parents on my ass about doing stuff like that," said Twilight. Thomas was surprised.

"Both your parents?" he asked astonished.

"Admittedly they didn't demand that I get a lot of friends but they still expected me to go above and beyond what was expected of a student," said Twilight. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, he sat up.

"How'd you survive?" he asked.

"By occasionally cheating," said Twilight.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Thomas.

"I was taking so many classes and I couldn't study for them all, so every once and awhile I cheated in order to get an A," said Twilight, "There was only one occasion when I got a B+ because I didn't cheat and,...*sigh*."

"The look on your parents' faces was devastating?" asked Thomas.

"You get the look too?" asked Twilight.

"When Dad came to the office to hear about how I'd cheated, well I guess you know how it feels," said Thomas.

"Anyway, I envy you. You got caught, so you have a chance to sort this all out," said Twilight.

"You still haven't cleared things up with your parents?" asked Thomas.

"I don't think I can, I mean they're so proud of everything I've accomplished. How am I supposed to tell them I've been lying all along?" asked Twilight. Thomas looked at her for a moment.

"Twilight, the longer you wait the harder its gonna get," said Thomas.

"You're not suggesting I tell them are you?" asked Twilight.

"They know you're talented, I mean you did turn them into plants that one time," said Thomas. Despite the dread she felt, Twilight managed to giggle at the memory.

"So tell them the situation that they put you in," said Thomas.

"Alright, okay, I'll tell them," said Twilight.

"Good,"

"But theres something I want you to promise me," said Twilight.

"Should I be worried?" asked Thomas.

"No, but you have to promise me that you'll do the same with your Dad. You tell him what he put you through and you make a plan together to fix it," said Twilight.

"Okay then lets make a deal. You be there when I fix things up with my old man, and I'll be there to back you up when you go to talk with your parents," said Thomas.

"Deal," said Twilight. She extended her hand to him. But he pulled her into a hug. Surprised she returned it.

"We'll get through this Twi," said Thomas.

"Yeah, we will," said Twilight. They separated.

"Will I got some homework I gotta get done," said Thomas.

"Take a break and go do something fun," said Twilight.

"Who are you and what'd you do with Twilight?" joked Thomas.

"You've been stressed for awhile now, go relax a bit," said Twilight. Thomas headed upstairs, Twilight continued to sit and tried to clear her head.

_Is he a good friend or does he like me in that way? And what does he think of Applejack and Rainbow Dash? Ugh, why does love need to be so much more complicated than friendship?_

**Cutting a bit close I know, But ten pm on sunday is still sunday! So I kept my promise of one Chapter a weekend! Review the story please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing to say regarding this story but in case anyone's wondering what I'll do next I've had a Naruto and MLP crossover hanging about in the back of my mind for awhile now and I'll work on that when this is done, after that I'll do an adventure/romance for sonic and then I don't know. (P.S. I'm by no means close to wrapping this story up but I thought you deserved to know what I was planning to do next, P.P.S No I won't do two stories at once so don't ask me to)**

The rest of Thomas' evening had gone well. He had gone back upstairs and talked to Rainbow Dash for awhile. She understood that he didn't want to talk about the test and instead asked for advice on how to beat Nights.

"Heh, what are you asking me for? Applejack was the one who beat her," said Thomas.

"Yeah but Nights wasn't going all out on her, besides, this isn't the best time to be talking to her," said Rainbow Dash.

"Why not?"

"*sigh* She's the element of honesty Thomas. I'm sorry to bring the whole test thing up, but she's just really pissed at you right now for what you did," said Rainbow Dash.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" asked Thomas.

"I'm not the best at this kind of stuff but I think she needs time to cool off. Wait till we go back to the gym then talk to her would be my advice," said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright. Anyway the thing is when Nights is in a fight she likes to try and make you either panic or angry so you don't think straight," said Thomas, "You're fast enough to counter her attacks if you're focused but she throws you off by making you mad. The key to fixing this is to calm down and breathe."

"But then won't she start making me panic?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Thats the whole trick, you need to balance between keeping calm so you don't fly into a rage and staying angry enough so her fear tactics don't effect you," said Thomas.

"Sounds tough," said Rainbow Dash.

"You just need practice," said Thomas.

"Think you could help me once we get back to Ponyville?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Dash but I gotta help Twi out with her parents," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash nodded in understanding.

"Always important to have your friend's back," she said.

"Anyway today's Friday so tomorrow I can spend pretty much the whole day at the gym, but then I gotta go to my Dad's house," said Thomas.

"Why?"

"The way my schedule works is mondays, tuesdays and wednesday mornings are with Dad. And wednesday evening, thursdays and fridays are with Ma, we alternate weekends and this week I'm with Dad," said Thomas.

"Sounds complicated," said Rainbow Dash.

"You get used to it," said Thomas.

The conversation continued and eventually Colleen called to bring them all to dinner. This evening it was homemade pizza and needless to say it was delicious. But during the meal Thomas couldn't help but notice that Applejack seemed to be giving him the silent treatment.

_I really hope she cools off tomorrow, and if not, *sigh* we'll have to take it to the ring_

Eventually dinner was over and Thomas went back downstairs to finish his homework, shower and brush his teeth. Then he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

As expected he woke up in Rainbow Dash's living room on the couch. He yawned and stretched his wings.

_Wait I thought Rainbow Dash was going to wake me up_

He cautiously looked around the room trying to find any sign of any sort of trap. Seeing none he climbed out of the couch.

Only to immediately start falling out of the sky.

"GAAAHHH!" yelled Thomas. He was barely able to pull out his wings and fly back up. He saw that there was a hole right next to the couch and he flew threw it. Rainbow Dash rolling on the floor next to the hole.

"Y-You, you should have seen the look on your face! HA HA HA! Your eyes were as big as dinner plates! HOO HOO HO HOO!" guffawed Rainbow Dash. Thomas couldn't help but smile, even though it was at his expense, seeing Rainbow Dash so happy made him happy somehow.

_Haven't felt anything like that 'cept for when I was dating Nights and she would prank me, those were- wait, Am I falling for Dash? N-no course not we only met a few days ago._

Pushing the confusing thoughts out of his mind he asked Rainbow Dash if it was her idea or one of Pinkie's imaginary friends. It took Rainbow Dash three minutes to calm down laughing enough to answer.

"Heh, it was from Rick the salmon apparently. Man it feels weird to say that out loud," said Rainbow Dash.

"Have you ever seen her talking to them?" asked Thomas.

"Well every once and awhile I see her talking to herself but I never thought she had three imaginary friends," said Rainbow Dash.

"I wonder what she talks to Albert about?" wondered Thomas.

"Mathematical chances of a pony enjoying their party probably. Anyway how about dandy lions this morning?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sounds good," said Thomas.

They ate breakfast together then flew down to Twilight's house.

"Good luck to you and Twi. Oh, and after I'm done cloud busting I'll see if I can get Applejack to cool off a bit," said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Dash," said Thomas. Rainbow Dash flew off and he headed inside. He saw that Spike was organizing the books while Twilight was leaning over her desk focusing really hard on something.

"Is Twi okay?" asked Thomas. Spike looked up.

"Yeah she's just thinking about how she's going to break the news to her parents. And while she's busy I think I'll help myself to another bowl of ice cream," said Spike. He reached for the container but all of a sudden it all melted.

"You've had more than enough Spike," said Twilight. Spike glared at Thomas.

"What'd I do?" asked Thomas.

"Ever since she learned that fire magic its been even harder to be her assistant. And its not just her melting my ice cream when I have a second helping. When she's practicing on dummies guess who has to put out the fires?" asked Spike.

"Spike, Derpy was the one who put out the fire," said Twilight.

"And I'm the one who had to explain to her what to do, three times!" said Spike.

"Wow Spike you have my deepest sympathies," said Thomas, "Anyway Twi you ready to go?"

"Oh I just remembered, I forgot to get the tickets! Heh, heh, silly me, I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow," said Twilight. Thomas glared at her. She sighed.

"The tickets are in my bag and I'm ready to go."

"Good, anyway see ya Spike," said Thomas.

"Good luck you two," called Spike as they headed out the door. They trotted over to the train station and when their train arrived they climbed onboard and sat down.

"So uh, what are your parents' names?" asked Thomas.

"My mother is Velvet Star and my father is Moonshine Dream," said Twilight. Thomas snickered.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Sorry, its just that Moonshine refers to an illegal alcoholic drink back home," said Thomas. Twilight was a bit taken aback.

"Don't tell him that," she said.

"Don't worry I won't," said Thomas, "What should I call them?"

"All ponies other than nobel's are pretty informal. Just call them by their first names and that'll do," said Twilight.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence. Both of them had brought along books and had immersed themselves in the stories. Eventually though the train arrived in Canterlot and they climbed out. Thomas looked around, Canterlot was as he expected, a much busier place than Ponyville. It wasn't a dirty, disorganized type of busy though, on the contrary, it seemed as if everypony was in complete sync with one another as they briskly trotted to their destination.

"So what do you think?" asked Twilight.

"Well, wow for one thing," said Thomas.

"Heh, yeah that's the general first reaction," said Twilight. Then Thomas noticed something.

"Hey Twi, are there any earth ponies or pegasi here?" he asked. Twilight looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well yes, but most of them are only here on business trips. Most don't stay for very long," said Twilight.

"Why?"

"Well most unicorns in Canterlot kind of think that they're, well, above the other two pony races," said Twilight.

"Do your parents share that viewpoint?" asked Thomas.

"Your not worried about me?" asked Twilight.

"Twilight, you've been living in Ponyville for awhile now and besides even if that hadn't taught you that the other races are just as good I think those training lessons in the gym taught you just what they're made of," said Thomas.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway my parents think that earth ponies and pegasi are just as good as any unicorn," said Twilight.

"That's a relief, anyway lead on Twi," said Thomas.

"*sigh* Alright. Oh, you might want to fly overhead, it takes awhile to get used to the rhythm of this place," said Twilight.

"Okay."

Twilight lead him through the streets displaying that while she didn't live there anymore, she was still perfectly in sync with the rhythm that all the other ponies were. This made Thomas very glad he was a pegasus, as he didn't have to deal with any of that rhythm nonsense by flying above it. Although a few ponies did complain that he was getting in their sun.

_If I had fingers I would totally be flipping them a bird right now_

Eventually they reached Twilight's parents' house. Thomas flew down next to her.

"Remember, we don't need to bring up the cheating right away, and when we do I got your back," said Thomas.

"R-right," said Twilight. Thomas put one of his wings over her.

"It'll be okay Twi," he said. Twilight looked at him trustfully.

"Right," she said. Thomas lowered his wing and she knocked. After a few minutes Shining Armor opened the door.

"Twily!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. Surprised she returned it.

"Shining? Don't get me wrong its good to see you but what are you doing here?" askec Twilight. They separated.

"Well Mom got your letter about your visit and decided it was as good a time as any to have a little reunion," said Shining Armor.

"So Cadence is here too?" asked Twilight, looking both thrilled and anxious. Thankfully Shining Armor remained oblivious to the anxious part.

"Yep, it'll be a good time to catch up with one another. Seeing as Cadence and I spend most our time at the crystal empire these days," said Shining Armor.

"Speaking of, isn't leaving that kingdom on a moments notice kind of a no-no?" asked Thomas. Shining looked him over.

"We're allowed some vacation time each year and we have a squire taking care of the kingdom right now. By the way I didn't catch your name," said Shining Armor.

"Oh right introductions. Shining this my new friend Thomas and Thomas this is my brother Shining Armor," said Twilight. Shining Armor started examining Thomas again.

"There a problem?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, I don't want Twily hanging out with ponies like you," said Shining Armor.

"You got a problem with pegasi bub?" asked Thomas. Shining Armor laughed.

"I might be a prince but I don't think like that. Anyway my problem with you is your cutie mark," said Shining Armor.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Thomas.

"Your calling in life is beating ponies into the ground. I personally have an issue with that," said Shining Armor.

"Oh would you calm down Shining?" came a voice from the door. It was a light gray unicorn mare with a Velvet mane, her cutie mark was three small purple stars.

"Our personalities are not determined by our cutie marks, I don't spend all my time starring into the sky do I?" asked the mare.

"Uh, just to check, you're Twi's Ma Velvet Star right?" asked Thomas.

"Why yes dear, come on in," she said gesturing him inside.

"You can't be serious Mom! This pony's calling in life is to beat other ponies to a pulp!" protested Shining Armor.

"Firstly Shining, he has a name and its Thomas. Secondly his calling isn't hurting ponies its fighting," said Twilight.

"Whats the difference?" asked Shining Armor.

"Oh come on Shining, you must have been in a few sparring matches while you were a guard. You know the thrill you get from a fight, and thats my calling, to get as much of that rush that I can," said Thomas.

"Grrr."

"Shining, I can handle myself if thats what you're worried about. Thanks to Thomas I'm finally starting to learn elemental magic," said Twilight.

"Well sorry Shining but I think they have the better argument. Thomas doesn't enjoy hurting other ponies, he enjoys fighting. Something that you also enjoyed back when you had regular sparring matches. And don't try to deny it, you were worried about how you were enjoying fights and went to a therapist for a few months remember?" asked Velvet.

"Yes," said Shining Armor begrudgingly.

"And on top of that he's helped our Twilight learn new magic! Why after all that it'd be downright criminal not to invite him into our house," said Velvet.

"Alright but I got my eye on you," said Shining Armor. Twilight laughed.

"No offense Shining but I think he could take you on blindfolded," she said as they entered the house.

"We'll have to check on that later," said Shining Armor. The four of them entered the living room. There was Cadence on one of two couches and a blue unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane was sitting in one of two armchairs. His cutie mark was a yellow crescent moon.

_I guess thats *snicker* Moonshine Dream_

"Ah! Hello Twilight its so good to see you again!" said Moonshine. He got up and hugged his daughter. Twilight returned the hug.

"Good to see you to Dad," she said. Cadence was looking Thomas over.

"Why Twilight who's this? Oh, I know, your special somepony right?" asked Cadence. Twilight and Thomas started blushing profusely.

_Of course not! Why would I go out with Twilight? Well besides the fact that she's smart, and likable and knows how I feel in a lot of situations... Wait, I thought I had potential feelings for Dash where is this coming from?!_

Thomas shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"Is this why you came Twilight? To see if we approved of this pony?" asked Velvet.

"N-no thats not why we came," said Twilight.

"Twilight, my special talent is finding love. I can tell you two like each other," said Cadence. Both Thomas' and Twilight's faces had turned bright scarlet.

"Look Cadence, while I do like Twilight we haven't even been on I date yet so I don't think that qualifies me to be her special somepony," said Thomas.

"Well if you want some advice on a place to go I know this fantastic noodle place that would be perfect for you two," said Cadence.

"We didn't come here to discuss how Twi and I felt about each other!" said Thomas raising his voice a bit.

"Heh, nicknames. That's how it starts," said Moonshine.

"Now, now, dear, if they don't want to discuss it they don't have to," said Velvet, "But what did you two come here to talk about?"

Twilight stiffened.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" asked Thomas.

"Y-you tell them," said Twilight.

"Tell us what?" asked Moonshine.

"Before we start you might want to sit down," said Thomas. They looked confused but they all sat down. Shining Armor and Cadence sat on one of the couches, Velvet and Moonshine both took an armchair and Twilight and Thomas took the last couch. Although they made sure to sit as far away as possible from each other to avoid another round of teasing.

"Okay we're all seated. What's this about?" asked Velvet.

_*sigh* Here we go._

**Sorry for the delay but I had a ton of homework that I had to catch up on, will try to do better in the future. Please review!**


End file.
